You Are Mine
by MissRainbow13
Summary: Edward and his brothers are apart of the Italian mob. They go to a club looking to meet the triplets that have been looking to settle down. There are two important rules dealing with wives in the Cullen family, she has to be Italian and she must be pure. Will these three triplets be what the Cullen kids have been looking for? Cannon Pairings. AH Rated M OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**I have decided to make a mob story because I love them all so much. This was a split second decision and I hope that you guys will enjoy it. I don't know if I will make my chapters as long as my other fics.**_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for Language**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight**_

_**Translations at bottom of page.**_

**EPOV**

"So boys, what should we do with this rat?" I asked my brothers Emmett and Jasper. We had found out that our insider Damon has been selling information to the feds. We had him kidnapped and taken to the warehouse to be questioned.

"I think we should make him confess and then kill him." Emmett said while cracking his knuckles. I don't know why but that man loves violence. I laughed and I walked into the warehouse. Sitting in the center with only one light was the rat himself. He must have heard our footsteps because he turned in the direction where we were.

I was the only one to walk into the light and I had my Firat Magnum 92 pistol with nickel gold engravings locked and loaded. I let it be seen outside of my jacket coat and I saw his eyes fill with fear. _Serves his ass right. _

"So Damon, I have heard that you have been running your mouth to the feds." I walked behind him as I saw Jasper come from the darkness. He looked lethal and I would be afraid of him if I didn't know it was an act.

"No boss, I never said nothin' to the feds. Whoever told you that is a dirty liar." It was so sad to see them lie to your face like this.

"Hey Em, let him listen to the tape that we got." Emmett then came from the darkness and he hit play on the recorder. He was giving information about all of the jobs he went with us to. He got as pale as a ghost and you could see him gulp.

We all pulled out our pistols and we cocked them and pointed at various places on his body. "Someone must have went and got one of those voice changers and made them sound like me." He should have known how stupid that sounded. I understand he was trying to live but this was bullshit.

"Damon, we also have video footage of you doing all of this shit and we really don't want to hear any more of your lies. Now tell us, did you tell the feds about the stunts we pulled?" Jasper usually came off as a calm and quiet person, but he could be a sneaky mother fucker when you got him pissed.

The rat looked paler than a ghost and he looked like he was about to shit himself. "I only told them a few things like the coke shipments and the weapon shipments. That's all know, I swear boss!" I was fuming and I was seconds away from planting a bullet in his skull.

"While we enjoy your honesty and all but you still must die." We were about to shoot when the little weasel started crying.

"No please, please let me live!" He looked like he would be in his knees begging us to live. I would have laughed had it not ruined my mask.

"Allora, cosa ne pensate ragazzi? Dovremmo ottenere i nostri vestiti sporchi prima di andare sul nostro viaggio, o dovremmo lasciare che i nostri ragazzi gestire la cosa?" I started to speak Italian so the weasel wouldn't understand.

"Yeah I really don't want to get my suit dirty so I say we let them handle it." Emmett had a discussted look on his face and I almost laughed at him, almost.

We put the safety back on our guns and we put them under our jackets. "Hey Jazz can you call them?" He nodded and he walked further into the darkness and he called our boys that were outside. He came back and nodded and we walked out leaving Damon tied up.

As we exited the warehouse our boys were just coming in. We decided that we needed a small brake and we were going to visit our friend Paul's club in Chicago. He seems like he was an American but he was a full Italian.

"So are you boys ready to bring some girls back to meet mamma." Emmett said ever boisterous. I acted indifferent but I was secretly excited to meet the one who could be Mrs. Wright. I had been searching for years and everyone that I had met had only wanted me for what I could give them.

We got on the private jet that was waiting for us and we headed toward Chicago. Our mother Esme had been waiting for us to bring home someone home to meet her. All of us had been having problems in the woman department and we had heard about three sisters that were supposedly the most eligible bachelorettes.

They were also a part of the Italian mob and we wanted to meet them and see if they would be it for us. A must for a wife of the mob was that they had to be Italian. They were also already aware of the mob and they would have no problem adjusting if they were to become our wives.

I was thinking about these three sisters for the remainder of the flight and I was sure my brothers were as well. They have been known to fight men and women and I have heard that they were all virgins. That was also another must for our family. We were all kept pure and we all needed our women to be as well.

"So what are you guys thinking about the triplets?" Emmett was the one to break the silence. Jazz was the first to speak.

"I have heard that they were extremely beautiful and they are also trying to find people to marry." Jazz sounded extremely excited as he talked about them. _I understand your excitement bro._

"Well I have heard that they were Italian so they fit a part of the wifey description." Emmett said while stretching out in his seat.

"And most importantly they are virgins so they are basically the perfect women. They are also said to be the most eligible bachelorettes in New York." I said while running my hand through my wild bronze hair. The only thing that I was worried about was the chance that they wouldn't have good personalities. We spent the rest of the flight thinking about the triplets that made us hear wedding bells.

_**Soo…How did I do for the first chapter? I know it is shorter than my other chapters in other stories but it is meant to be that, short and sweet.**_

_**Please leave a review at the bottom of this page and follow and favorite if you liked it. Please keep the reviews nice, don't hurt my feelings please.**_

_**Translation: Allora, cosa ne pensate ragazzi? Dovremmo ottenere i nostri vestiti sporchi prima di andare sul nostro viaggio, o dovremmo lasciare che i nostri ragazzi gestire la cosa? (So what do you think boys? Should we get our suits dirty before we go on our trip, or should we let our boys handle it?)**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of my newest fi. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review when you finish.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__** I don't own Twilight.**_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for Language**_

**(Chapter 2)**

_**EPOV**_

We arrived about an hour after we left the warehouse. The club was called Eclipse and it was completely silent from the outside but we knew better. The whole building was soundproof because of how loud they kept the music in there.

We got out of the car that we took here and we made sure that we looked good just in case we got to meet the triplets. We walked in and all eyes turned to us. The girls were looking at us with lust while the men were looking at us with envy.

We walked past all of them and we walked straight into the v.i.p. section. We were met with the sight of Paul on one of the couches with his lips attached to his girlfriend Tanya. Emmett covered his eyes and he pretended that he went blind.

"Ahh my eyes! I went blind how could you do this to me?!" Paul looked up and he smiled at us and he moved Tanya off of his lap. He got up and he gave us each a brief hug and greeted us.

"Tanya, would you please go get the girls from their apartment and bring them here?" Tanya nodded and kissed him goodbye. She grabbed his keys and was out of the door.

His face got serious and I knew it was time to start talking about business. "So gentlemen I heard about Aro and that is just fucked up. That man is a sick bastard and his human trafficking is cruel. But anyways I heard about him trying to interfere with one of you guys coke shipments and I need some more details about him." He said while leaning forward.

I looked at my brothers and they nodded. I leaned forward and I started. "Well we were expecting a coke shipment like you said and we were all there to see that it came through. Well as soon as the shipment came that asshole sent some of his crew to try and steal our shipment."

I leaned back and I let Jasper continue. "So shots were fired and we all ran to get cover. Since he is a stupid fuck they were all terrible at shooting so no one got hit. We start pulling out our weapons and we are making them drop like flies and they keep coming." He stops and we let Emmett finish.

"So we shoot them all until it is only one left. And we shoot that fucker in his arms and legs so he can't get away. So we walk up to him and we get all the information we need and we kill him." Paul looked annoyed and he put his hands on his temples.

"I am really getting sick of his shit. He has started getting boulder and boulder and we have to take him down before he gets out of control." He said while staring at us intently. We nodded and we started talking about more details.

About 30 minutes later we were still talking about what to do about Aro when we heard a loud honk and Paul sighed. I heard him mutter 'always making an entrance'. "Hey guys, my sisters are making their grand entrance and they will come in here like a bat out of hell."

Sure enough we heard the clicking of heels and Paul stood up with his arms open and a big smile on his face. We looked at him with confused expressions and he mouthed wait to us. The door burst open and three girls burst into the room squealing.

They all ran to Paul and they hugged him and started jumping up and down. "Okay, okay girls I get it. I missed you guys too." He said and then he started laughing.

They pulled away from him then. And the brunette started to talk. "Well Paul if you weren't out beating up all of those sick fuckers then we would see each other more often." They then turned to us and the brunettes eyes locked with mine.

She had the most beautiful brown eyes that I had ever seen. Once she looked at me I couldn't look away. She then looked over to Paul and I took the chance to look over to my brothers. The had dazed looks on their faces and they were looking at the other girls.

I noticed that they all had the same eyes and some of the same facial features but other than that they looked nothing alike. "Paul aren't you going to introduce us to your guests?" The pixie like one said. He looked at us and had a disapproving look on his face.

"I know how you girls greet people and I don't know if I want you doing that to any males." He looked warily at us. I was upset that I wouldn't get to be introduced to the brunette. The blonde glared at Paul and I am man enough to admit that she looked a little scary.

"Paul, you and I both know that it is considered very rude not to introduce your sisters to guests." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Paul flinched and he looked back at us with defeat in his eyes.

He sighed. "Can you promise me that you will not jump on them and try to kiss them?" I stared at them in shock and I saw all three of them blush. The brunette looked beautiful with that blush. _What the fuck is going on with me? _

"Hey that was one time and we were drunk." The blonde said looking angry and embarrassed at the same time. "And you know just as well as I do that we are as pure as the day we came out of mom's vagina." Emmett started chuckling and I was excited to hear that about the brunette.

Paul rolled his eyes and he looked annoyed once again. "You girls still didn't answer my question." I imagined him tapping his foot like an impatient mother.

They sighed and they nodded their head. I faintly heard the brunette mutter 'but no promises'. Paul motioned for us to stand and we got up hesitantly. The girls stood in a line and they smiled sweetly at us.

The pixie began. "My name is Alice and," The brunette cut her off and she looked at me. "My name is Isabella but I prefer Bella and," Then the blonde cut her off. "You know we sound like crazy bitches when we cut each other off like this. But anyway my name is Rosalie and we are the Swans but since our parents died we just introduce ourselves by our first names only."

Bella and Alice giggled at their sister's first comment. I guess it was our turns and I decided to introduce all of us. "Well nice to meet you all. That one at the end is Emmett, this one in the middle is Jasper, and then I am Edward and we are the Cullens."

They all got a look of recognition and then they got a look of mischief. They rearranged themselves and Bella was in front of me, Rosalie was in front of Emmett, and Alice was in front of Jasper. Paul's eyes widened and he just sighed. "You girls promised me." He said exasperated.

Bella answered him. "You should know by now that we never listen to you." As she said this her eyes never left mine. They then took confident steps towards us and they stopped in front of us. Bella grabbed my neck and she kissed both of my cheeks.

She then hugged me with surprising strength and I wrapped my arms around her unconsciously. She then stretched her neck up and she whispered in my ear. "I personally welcome you to Chicago. Come back soon, okay?" I nodded and she pulled away.

She gave me my breath taking smile that made my breath catch. In return I gave her my panty dropper smile and I heard her breath hitch. She looked into my eyes and she blushed and quickly turned away and grabbed her sisters who were taking too long with my brothers.

Her sisters and my brothers looked extremely put out and disappointed. Bella pulled them into a little huddle and they started talking too low for us to hear over the music that was getting through the room. When they pulled away they all had an unreadable expression as they looked at us.

Paul looked at their eyes and he looked shocked. "Tu non l'hai fatto!" He said to them in disbelief. I was confused at what he was saying. They just looked at him and raised their eyebrows.

"Oh, abbiamo fatto e che già dimestichezza con loro quindi dovremmo essere bene." Bella said and they walked out of the room saying that they were going to dance.

I heard Paul muttering to himself. "Sorelle stupido. Perché posso mai dire di no?" I don't know what he was talking about but I knew that I and my brothers were planning on making them our wives.

_**Well how was it? I am trying to make as many chapters as I can in one day and I think I can get in one more today.**_

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

_**Tu non l'hai fatto (**__**You didn't**__**!)**_

_**Oh, abbiamo fatto e che già dimestichezza con loro quindi dovremmo essere bene (**__**Oh we did and you already are comfortable with them so we should be fine.)**_

_**Sorelle stupido. Perché posso mai dire di no (**__**Stupid sisters. Why cant i ever say no**__**?)**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review at the bottom of the page.**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey peoples! I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but it was way too late…or early considering it was 3 am. Remember to leave a review at the bottom of the page.**_

_**I would like to thank ccros023 for the amazing review. I also thank all of you 9 people who gave me a review as well.**_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for Language**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I DON'T own Twilight**_

**(Chapter 3)**

**BPOV**

I grabbed the girls from the other two guys because they looked like they were seconds away from having a make out session with them. When I pulled them away they and the guys looked put out and disappointed. Even though I wanted to jump Edward's bones I knew what was appropriate.

I pulled them into a huddle and we talked in hushed whispers. "I think that they can be our mariti. When I looked at Edward it was so hard to look away and I thought about very impure thoughts." I said while squeezing my thighs together.

They nodded their heads in agreement. "I think they are the ones too. But what do you think Paul will think about this." Alice said in a saddened voice. I shrugged and I told them to smile and show all of their love to them.

When I looked up at Edward I conveyed to him with my eyes how much I cared for him. He looked confused and he also had a look of lust in his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul's eyes widen. "Tu non l'hai fatto!" He said to us with disbelief.

We looked at him and raised our eyebrows. I knew they could understand Italian but I wanted them to know. "Oh, abbiamo fatto e che già dimestichezza con loro quindi dovremmo essere bene." I said and we walked out to go dance to the music.

I was 90 percent sure that they were going to be watching us and it excited me to no end. "Hey girls I am sure that they are going to be watching us so we have to put on our song." I said to them and their smiles got wider.

I walked up to the DJ and I told him to put on our regular song. He picked up the microphone and made an announcement. "Hey party people. Our three favorite girls have chosen a new song and they will be dancing in the crowd. They are playing their regular and if you haven't seen them dance then you are missing something very sexy." He winked at us and we smiled.

The song Lolly by Maejor Ali started playing and we went to the dance floor. We wakled to the center and we were immediately surrounded. I looked up to the v.i.p. section and sure enough they were watching. I looked at my sisters and nodded. We decided to dance together, Alice was in front and Rosalie was in the back leaving me in the middle.

We started grinding with each other to the beat of the music. We were having the best time dancing like that and we decided to park to dance on our own. We all turned our backs towards the v.i.p. section and we started twisting our hips in perfect sync. We then heard Juicy J's part and we prepared to do the finishing moves that would leave any man with a problem in their pants.

I looked at my sisters and I smirked. We put our arms in the air and the DJ knew what was about to happen. "Ladies you better get your husbands and dates out of there cause they will want to leave you for what you are about to witness."

Once Juicy J started talking we dropped down and we started twerking our asses off. We heard many cat calls and we were having too much fun to care. All males were screaming loudly at the view that we were giving them. We then stood up and we started twisting our hips again.

We were laughing and we were having an amazing time. I snuck a peak at my brother's box and sure enough all of them were looking at us hungrily. Once the song ended the males and a few women in the crowd cheered us loudly.

We bowed and we had to hold the front of our dressed so our breast wouldn't fall out. I am not bragging but me and my sisters are not small with our DD cups. We danced out of the circle and we made our way over to the bar.

Rose was beaming as she looked at Ali and me. "Did you see how far their faces were pressed up to the glass? They had that hungry expressions and now I have no doubt that they are our mariti." She said while twisting to Nicki Minaj Stupid Hoe.

We ordered tequila with salt and lemons. Rose sped through so she could go dance so me and Ali decided to do our slowly. We put the salt on our wrists and we got our tequila shots ready. We grabbed each other's wrists and we licked the salt off. We then downed the tequila and we sucked on the lemons.

Ali looked behind me and I looked to see Jasper and Edward staring at us with their mouths open. Rose came up to us pouting. "You guys did the shots without me?" We nodded and tilted our heads towards the guys.

I ordered three more shots and we put the salt on our wrists. I licked the salt off of Rose's wrist while she licked the salt off of Ali's wrist and Ali licked the salt off of my wrist. We then took the shots and sucked on the lemons. We laughed again when we noticed them staring again.

I then felt a slap on my ass and I quickly turned around. I noticed my sisters turn around as well and we looked at each other and smiled. We saw three men standing behind us with big smiles on their face. I knew that they were sober and I just needed to make sure they did it before we whipped their asses.

"Umm, excuse me. Did you guys just slap our asses?" I said. Rose looked like she was about to kill a bitch and I put my hand on her shoulder. Their smiles got wider and the leader stepped up.

"Oh why yes we did beautiful. My name is Sam and this is Quill and Embry." He said with a smug look on his face. _That ass was happy with himself! _I looked towards the box and Edward's hands were twitching towards his jacket. He looked at me and I am sure my face showed how pissed I was. I snapped my fingers and I pointed next to me and he nodded.

I then turned to my sisters and I nodded. We all kneed them in their balls and they then pushed us. I was fuming then. Didn't these idiots know that they never touched a female? _I forgot to bring my god damned gun! _We all jumped on them and started throwing strong punches at their faces.

We soon were pulled off of them and we probably looked like wild animals. I looked back to see Paul and the guys looking really angry. I ripped myself out of the guard's arms and I looked at my brother and started screaming. "Questi stronzi hanno deciso che sarebbe una buona idea prendere a schiaffi il culo! E voi sapete che abbiamo avuto il diritto di colpirli a quel punto! Ma non è la parte peggiore, ci hanno spinto! Sono così fortunata che non abbiamo portato i nostri fucili altrimenti sarebbe morto!"

Paul looked even more furious and so did the guys. Rose decided to add, "Noi fare questo favore, assicurarsi che la loro morte sia lenta e dolorosa!" Ali wanted to say something but everything was said.

We then turned on our heels and grabbed Tanya and walked out of there like the bad ass bosses we were. I needed a drink and I knew we were going to be doing some crazy shit in our apartment.

_**OMG, they are such bad asses! Who knows what they are going to do in that apartment? Oh yeah I do.**_

_**TRANSLATIONS: **_

**Mariti (**_**Husbands**_**)**

**Questi stronzi hanno deciso che sarebbe una buona idea prendere a schiaffi il culo! E voi sapete che abbiamo avuto il diritto di colpirli a quel punto! Ma non è la parte peggiore, ci hanno spinto! Sono così fortunata che non abbiamo portato i nostri fucili altrimenti sarebbe morto!**_** (These assholes decided that it would be a good idea to slap our asses! And you know that we had the right to hit them at that point! But that's not the worst part, they pushed us! They are so lucky that we didn't bring our guns or else they would be dead!)**_

**Noi fare questo favore, assicurarsi che la loro morte sia lenta e dolorosa! **_**(Do us this favor, make sure that their death is slow and painful!)**_

_**Remember to leave a review at the bottom of the page and favorite if you liked it.**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am posting again today and I don't want this to become a routine. This chapter is going to be a little more…revealing. You'll find out why…next chapter.**_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for Language **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight**_

**(Chapter 4)**

**EPOV**

Am I weird for being turned on while my princess is angry? Don't get me wrong they all looked like devil children and they scared the shit out of me. But when I looked at Bella I didn't feel scared but I felt lust. She screamed at Paul in Italian about what they did and to say I was pissed is an understatement.

That is a rule for all Italian mafias, you never touch a woman. Whoever does dies a slow and painful death. If we have to kill a woman we make it quick but that is still frowned upon. And these fuckers touched our princesses so they deserve to die painfully.

Once they left Paul started calling out orders. "Get those scums off the floor and take them to the warehouse. You can handle the business and make sure it is slow and painful." He looked like he was beyond pissed and I don't blame him.

Paul calmed down and he looked at us. "We can finish up business here and then we have to go check on the girls." He sighed and he led us back to his office. I knew that I was going to bring Bella back to meet mamma and I was going to make her mine.

**BPOV**

We grabbed Paul's car and we sped back to our apartment. Everyone that hadn't seen our apartment always said that it was more like a mansion that had multiple layers but it was home to us just the same. We quickly parked the car in the garage and we got into the elevator and ran into our apartment.

Ali wasted no time in going into the wine closet and pulling out our pink Champaign. She got out 4 wine classes and she poured them up to the brim. Our wine glasses were not like most, they were about 3 times the size of a regular one. We ran out of that bottle and Ali made sure to grab another bottle if we wanted refills.

We all gathered in the Living room and we each took a glass and downed about one fourth of the glass. We all were already a little buzzed from the other drinks and I knew that we were going to probably get wasted.

Tanya broke the silence. "So I saw you guys looking at the Cullens with possessiveness and love. So what's up? Are they your mariti or are they your booty calls?" She said with a knowing smile. Rose sighed and got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"They are the perfect matches for us from what we have heard." She said with hope in her voice. "They were all born a year apart so that means Jasper is 25, Emmett is 24, and Edward is 23." She said with wistfulness.

"So that means Bella we are all the same age as Edward. Bella is the only one who is going for the same age while me and Rose are going for older men." Alice will always be Alice.

I then put up my glass for a toast and they raised there's as well. "To finding our mariti." I said and they repeated and we downed the rest of the glass. When we finished we slammed our glasses down and we started giggling for no reason. I knew that we were wasted by now.

Tanya stumbled up after a while and she walked to our costume closet. She came out with a sapphire spandex corset with matching gloves and shoes. "Belllaaa…how about you put this on and the rest of us will put on the other colors." I nodded and in my drunken state I undressed in front of all of them.

I grabbed the corset/ bathing suit and I slipped my legs in. I had Ali zip me up and I then put on the gloves. I stepped into the heels and I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hot as always and I decided that it was missing something. "We need to add something for the head. How about those matching bunny ears in there?" I said while slurring slightly.

Tanya ran back into the closet and she came out with the bunny ears. I put them on and I fixed my hair around the showing headband. I looked behind me and at my butt and I saw that there was a bunny tail. I laughed and I walked into the living room and stuck out my hip as I posed for them.

They started squealing and they went into the closet to get the other outfits. They all undressed in front of me and they slipped into the outfits. They zipped each other up and stepped into the heels and put on the gloves. They grabbed the bunny ears and the looked at me for my opinion.

I looked them up and down. Tanya was in a black suit, Ali was in the pink suit, and rose was in a ruby suit. "If I was lesbo I would totally fuck you guys." They laughed and Rose had the idea of the day.

"I just got an idea. How about we leave the door unlocked so that our mariti can get in and we go to the strip room and dance in there?" We all squealed at the idea and we all ran to the strip room and picked separate poles. They won't know what hit them when they come in here.

**EPOV**

When we finished up with the business in the club we left to go find the girls. We had been in the club for about 3 hours after the girls left and I was anxious to get to Bella.

We walked outside and Paul groaned. "I gave them my car. Hey can I catch a ride with you guys?" I nodded and we all jumped into my Vanquish and I took off.

Paul gave us directions to his sisters apartment and I sped down the streets. Once we pulled up it looked like a multi layered mansion more than an apartment. We walked into the lobby and we got into the elevator.

Paul turned to us and gave us a stern look. "I know you guys want my sisters to be your princesses and I give you my blessing. But I promise you if you hurt them I will kill you." He looked at us individually. I looked at him with a confused expression and he smirked.

"When the DJ said that my sisters were going to dance you should have seen how fast you guys rushed up." He was laughing now and I just smiled at the memory of Bella dancing.

"You have our promise." I said sincerely. He looked into my eyes and the corners of his lips rose up. He then got an embarrassed expression and he put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Uhh, they are virgins so the will…be good wives. And they are going to be doing some crazy shit in there and I am going to check on them and leave with Tanya. I am leaving you guys here but I want everyone to stay virgins, okay?" he looked extremely uncomfortable.

We nodded and the elevator door opened. We walked to the first door on the right and it was surprisingly unlocked. I heard a song that I found out was Replay by Iyaz. I looked around and the color scheme was white, black and blue.

We walked into the living room and we saw an empty bottle of pink Champaign and the dresses that they were wearing including the undergarments. "Bella is usually the sober one of the group." Paul said as he looked around the room.

"Girls?" he asked uncertainly. I heard laughter from a room to my left and I went towards it. Paul stopped me from entering and he looked horrified. He slowly shook his head and I backed away.

"That is their strip room." He said in a whisper. I looked at my brothers to see if they knew what a strip room was and they shrugged their shoulders. "What is a strip room?" Jasper asked.

Paul looked at us in exasperation. "A strip room my friend is a room that is full of the stripper poles and she lap dance chairs and a stage and shit. They wanted to know what strippers did a few years ago and they went to a strip club. Bella got a lap dance and she wanted a room for that, thus a strip room."

When he finished I wanted to rip that door open and stay there for the rest of my life. Paul went to the door and he cracked the door. "Send out my girl and I will send in the Cullen boys." I heard all laughter stop and then a few seconds later Tanya came out of the door in a bunny costume.

Paul's eyes clouded over with lust as he took in her appearance. "Please don't tell me that they are in those too." Paul said while still eying Tanya. She looked back into the room and she smirked at us.

She pointed to the three of us. "They will find out soon enough." She then looked back at Paul and she whispered something in his ear. His eyes filled with lust and he picked her up and rushed her to the door. He turned to us when he saw our confused expressions. "Remember what I said in the elevator. But me and Tanya have an appointment with the bed." He then grabbed his keys off the table and ran out of the door.

I looked at my brothers and I nodded my head towards the door. Emmett looked all too eager and when I opened the doors my mouth dropped.

_**Cliffy! I know I am a terrible person but I may post the next chapter today but I don't know.**_

_**Remember to leave a review and favorite if you liked it.**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbw13**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everybody I am back! I am trying to update as much as I can today because I am going to Orlando for the weekend. But I am going to leave tomorrow. Remember to leave a review at the bottom of the page.**_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for Language**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight**_

**(Chapter 5)**

**EPOV**

As soon as I opened the door I couldn't see anything. There was a light shining on three chairs and we walked and sat in them. The song changed to Bounce by Iggy Azalea and I heard movement. "Hey guys we are a little tipsy but we are aware of what we are doing and we have no regrets." I heard Alice say.

I got excited for what was about to happen and I knew my brothers were too. Three spotlights turned on and I was shocked. In the spotlights were Bella, Alice and Rosalie. They were all wearing different colored bunny outfits. Bella was in sapphire, Alice was in pink and Rosalie was in ruby.

I focused all of my attention on Bella and I was starting to get aroused just from looking at her. As the song started all of the spotlights went off except for the one over Rosalie. She started doing something on the pole but Emmett was the only one paying attention to her. Me and Jasper were focused on the darkness where Bella and Alice were.

After about a minute Rosalie's spotlight went out and Alice's spotlight came on. She started off higher on the pole and did a split. I stopped paying attention to her after that and I looked up and noticed the ceiling was higher in here.

After about a minute Alice's spotlight went out I heard Bella's voice. "I am a bit of a showoff since I have been practicing in here." The microphone turned off and Bella's spotlight came on. I was confused when I didn't see her but I heard someone clear their throat from the top of the pole and I am sure I must have looked like a fish with how wide my mouth was open.

She started on the top and I thought she was just going to spin down but oh how wrong was I. She flipped down and she used her legs to spin herself and when she started to slip she would use her hands and climb back up a little.

She locked eyes with me and she smirked. She let go of the pole and I thought she was going to fall. She caught herself at the last minute and she started spinning so fast that I couldn't see her clearly. She then started climbing back up using her legs and hands and soon she was at the top again.

She then slid down slowly in a circle until she landed with a split and she started shaking her ass as she stood up. When she stood up all of the spotlights turned on and they all dropped down and they started shaking their asses to the music.

The spotlights went out and so did ours. Spotlights then showed us three wooden chairs and I knew what they were for. I wasn't the only one who figured out and soon me and my brothers were rushing to get in our seats.

I was hard and I really wanted to see Bella. Another song started playing but it was by the same artist. It was Work by Iggy Azalea. As soon as it started three spotlights came on a little bit in front of us and we saw that they had changed. They got out of the bunny costumes and they were now in very short shorts and they had clear shirts that had palm trees where their breasts were supposed to be.

They had the same colors from the costumed and they kept the heels on. I focused on Bella and Bella only. She started walking towards me with one foot in front of the other and her hip jutting out. She walked in front of me and she stopped. She smirked down at me and she did the same walk around me and she went behind me.

She stopped there and I felt her hands rub slowly down my chest and I would be a lier if I said it didn't feel amazing. She then went slowly back up and she walked to the left of me and she slowly went down while twisting her hips until she was squatting and she went slowly back up.

As she walked around me she was rubbing her hand around my chest. She put her hands on my shoulders and she bent her head down until her ass was high in the air. She went slowly back up and she turned around sharply. The song started saying work and she squatted quickly and she started twerking in front of me.

I swear that I felt like I was dying and going to heaven. "Dio mi salvi." I muttered to myself and she smirked as she turned and crawled towards me. She stood up slowly and she sat on my lap and leaned into my ear. "Dio non posso aiutarti ora ... tu sei mia." She said as she breathed over my ear.

She slid down my lap and I had to hold back a groan. She didn't bother holding back and she moaned lowly enough for only me to hear her. _Stay calm! Do not go back on your promise! _I had to scream at myself to keep me grounded.

She stood up and went to my right and she put her left foot in the middle of the chair and she started shaking her ass and I wished that she was facing me. She then sat on the edge of the chair and she spread her legs so that they were touching mine and she leaned back so that her head was in my neck.

I sniffed her hair secretly and it smelled amazing. She twisted her hips a few times and she brushed against a very sensitive area. I groaned and I saw her smile from the corner of my eye. She got up and she started twerking again but this time closer. My eyes didn't dare close at all.

She went further away from me and she started twisting her hips in a very sexy way. The song ended and she was in the darkness again. I saw Alice and Rose leave with her and I looked at my brothers. They both had their eyes glazed over with lust and they looked desperate.

The girls came back a few minutes in silk pajamas. They were beaming as they looked at us. "Soo…how did we do? We have never done that to anyone and you guys are the first." Bella said.

I was barely able to contain my lust and I barely heard what they were saying. "You could have fooled me." Emmett said while looking at Rosalie the same way as I was looking at Bella. We stood up and they started jumping with happiness and they ran to us.

Bella jumped into my arms and she wrapped her legs around me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Edward! I have never had so much fun in one day." She kissed me multiple times on my face and she then looked in my eyes and she froze and her breath hitched. _Was she getting closer or was I leaning in? _

Before I could find out she was being ripped out of my arms. She looked terrified and she looked back to see her sisters. She whimpered and she looked like she was about to start fighting against them. "Guys come on just one more sec. I just want," She was cut off by Rosalie's hand coming over her mouth.

"Stupido, è quasi dato via!" She screamed angrily at her. Bella looked even more terrified and she stopped fighting. She then looked determined and she looked at me. "Comprenez-vous le français? S'il vous plaît répondez-moi franchement."

I didn't know what she was saying and I looked to my brothers to see if they knew. They shook their head and Bella smiled. She then looked at her sisters and she huddled around them. They started talking in a different language and I heard Rosalie yelling a lot.

Bella finally had had enough and even though she was talking in a different language you could hear the finality in her voice. Alice said something and they all started laughing. Bella then looked at me and then her sisters.

"Depuis que nous avons convenu de ce que nous pouvons embrasser maintenant?" She said this while looking longingly at me. Rosalie looked at Emmett and she got the same longing look that Bella had. Alice spoke so we could understand. "I vote hell yes cause' there is a first time for everything, and who says we can't try two things in one day?

They all looked at each other and they smiled hopefully. They all spoke in perfect sync, "Vuoi essere il nostro?" I looked at them with shock. I knew my answer completely.

_**I left you guys on another cliffy but I don't have time to make a new chapter and I heard that suspension helps the reviews. Speaking of reviews…remember to leave one at the bottom of the page and favorite if you liked it.**_

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

**Dio mi salvi. (**_**God save me**_**.)**

**Dio non posso aiutarti ora ... tu sei mia. (**_**God can't help you now...you are mine.**_**)**

**Stupido, è quasi dato via! (**_**Stupid, you almost gave it away!)**_

**Comprenez-vous le français? S'il vous plaît répondez-moi franchement. (Do you understand French? Please answer me honestly.)**

**Depuis que nous avons convenu de ce que nous pouvons embrasser maintenant? (**_**Since we have agreed to this can we kiss them now?**_**)**

**Vuoi essere il nostro? (**_**Will you be ours?)**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I just couldn't leave you guys with this cliffy. I know there will be many more but this one was just too juicy to leave be for a long time.**_

_**Remember to leave a review at the bottom of the page and follow if you want. (No Pressure)**_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for Language**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight**_

**(Chapter 6)**

**BPOV**

I was dreading their answer. I would be ecstatic if he accepted me but if he was to reject me I would just die! I started playing with the edge of my shirt nervously and I looked down to the ground. I looked at my sisters and they were showing their own forms of nervousness.

We have never wanted anyone to be our mariti and we chose them. Edward didn't have to accept my offer but if he tried to date, his dates may or may not disappear forever. I laughed inwardly at my comment and I debated whether or not to say it to him.

I decided that I would and I put on a scowl. "Just saying, if you say no and you try to date…you may or may not see your date again. I am a possessive woman and I won't stand for anyone else touching what I own." I was seething at the end. I couldn't even think of seeing anyone with my Edward.

_I have to break something! _I spotted a vase across the room and I ran after it. Ali saw where I was looking and she knew what I did when I got angry. I was the worst out of all of them when it came to anger. Rose had a short fuse, I was the worst when anger and Ali was the sneakiest of us all.

"No Bells! You are not breaking my new vase! I just replaced it a week ago when you couldn't get the routine right!" I heard Ali start to chase me and I picked up my speed. I was also the fastest considering that I go to the gym every week.

I felt an arm on me and I knew it was Rose. I grabbed her arm and I heard her curse under her breath. I flipped her and she landed on her back with a thud. I got to the vase and I threw it against the wall with a scream. That didn't satisfy my need to get the image out of my mind and I felt on my thigh for my pistols.

"Well damn!" I groaned in anger. I fisted my hair and I started pacing like a caged animal. I needed to calm down and I didn't know how. I felt tears in my eyes and I stopped. "Mine, he's mine." I kept muttering to myself.

I felt Ali put her hands around me and then I felt Rose come over too. "Damn Bella you need to stay out of that fucking gym. That one hurt a lot more than the last one." She said while rubbing her back. I smiled a little and my vision turned a little less red.

I looked at my arm and I flexed it. I saw pure muscle but it still looked feminine. "I feel like I need to go to the gym more you know? I feel the need to choke a bitch that isn't even real for some reason." I knew I sounded weird and I leaned my head on Ali's and I laughed with them.

I completely forgot about the guys and I snapped my head up when I heard Jasper talk. "Well I don't know what just happened but I would like to hold my principessa now. And I think I speak for all of us."

We all looked up and Alice wasted no time in getting up and rushing Jasper. She hugged him tight and she pulled him out of the room. Rose was next and she didn't bother to wait to leave the room. Rose kissed Emmett square on the lips and I covered my eyes.

"Ugh, my virginal eyes! P.D.A., P.D.A. go to your own room and do that shit!" I heard her and Emmett laugh and I felt two pairs of feet rush past me and I uncovered my eyes. I looked to see Edward looking at me with amusement in his eyes.

I pulled my knees into my chest and I looked up at him. "So you sure you want me? I am very possessive as you can tell and I just went crazy and shit." I said with a small smile. He looked thoughtful and that scared the shit out of me.

He walked in front of me and sat next to me. "I am 100 percent sure princess." He said with a crooked smile and I wanted to kiss him so badly. _Well he is yours now so you can. _I smiled widely and I jumped on his lap. He looked confused but I didn't care. I put my hands in his hair and I slowly made my way down to his lips.

I looked at me with his eyes full of lust and he didn't try to go slow like I did. He grabbed my neck and he pushed me to his lips with force. As soon as our lips connected it felt like pure bliss. This was my first time kissing someone and it felt too good to be true.

I moaned into his mouth and I scooted closer to him on his lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and it was as soft as it looked. He groaned and he pushed my flush against his chest and he locked me there. His chest was solid and I wanted to run my hands up and down it.

He licked my bottom lip and I shuddered in pleasure. I opened my mouth and our tongues met and I am sure that I moaned loudly from his taste. Our tongues battled for dominance and his ultimately won. I needed a breath and I pulled away and my breaths were coming out more like pants.

I put my forehead against his and I closed my eyes. "Wow. That was an amazing first kiss!" I said while trying to catch my breath. He nodded in response and I sighed in contentment. He moved his head and I opened my eyes.

He started leaving open mouthed kisses on my neck and I held back moans. He wasn't happy with my quietness and he sucked on my collar. I gasped and I held his head there. I felt him smile and he continued to suck and lick there.

I moaned continuously and my breathing continued to stay at pants. I moved down to reciprocate the actions. I started kissing his neck and he leaned his head over so that I could get better access. I kissed slowly at his neck until I got to his collar.

_Let see how he likes it. _I started sucking on his collar and he shuddered. My sucking got more vigorous and he groaned and moaned in pleasure. I was pumping my fist in my head, I had gave my soon to be husband pleasure.

I wanted to see what would happen and I nipped at his earlobe. He groaned and I decided to give it a try. I moved my hips back and then forward. I moaned his name in his ear and he hissed. He grabbed my waist and he moved his hips.

I cried out lowly from the pleasure and I heard him moan. I wanted to lose my virginity tonight but I knew that I couldn't without getting him killed by Paul. "I want you but I don't want you killed by my brother." I whispered in his ear as I rubbed myself on his lap.

He grunted and he moved me so I could look into his eyes. "I will get killed for you. I want you so bad but this feels amazing already and I don't want to die before I get to make love to you." I didn't know how to respond and I kissed him with all of my strength.

I broke the kiss and I moaned loudly as he started to move faster against me. He grabbed my head and he brought me back to his lips. I twisted my hips on him and he broke the kiss this time to cry out. He froze his upper body but his lower half went faster.

I was panting loudly and I pushed him backwards until he was lying down and I was straddling him. I continued to move my hips on his and he was groaning and grunting with me. His eyes looked full of pleasure and they looked far away.

I leaned down and I captured his lips with mine. I felt a tightening in my lower stomach and I whimpered. "Edward, I…I…oh god!" I couldn't think of a full sentence, hell I didn't even remember my own name.

He looked at me and I got stuck in his emerald eyes. The tightening in my lower stomach stopped and I saw stars. Edward brought his lips to mine as soon as I screamed out his name in pleasure. Edward twitched and he groaned loudly in my mouth. We stopped moving and I heard my sisters crying out in their own rooms.

_Eww, gross! _I focused on my Edward and he was looking at me with love and adoration in his eyes. I was momentarily stunned for a few seconds. _No one has ever looked at me with love. All the guys ever do is look at me with lust. _I smiled brightly and I put my head in his neck.

"You are not leaving here tonight and judging from those loud moans coming from your brothers and my sisters…they are thinking the same." I said while nuzzling into his neck. He chuckled and he started rubbing his hand on my back and I felt calmed.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you princess. You are mine and I can't leave you no matter what." He said and he kissed my head. I shuddered and I hugged him tighter. I knew for a fact that my sisters and I were going to be going back with our mariti.

…_**Well…that was a little, umm…different. I wasn't planning on doing anything like this in this chapter and I apologize to those of you who hate smut in stories. I do not plan these chapters ahead and it just…happened.**_

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

**Principessa (**_**Princess**_**)**

_**Thank you for reading this chapter and I will be posting again soon. Remember to leave a review at the bottom of the page and follow and favorite if you liked it. (I really do like nice comments so please keep the mean ones to yourself :P)**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey friends! I am sorry for not posting for approximately 8 days. I am posting again today because I have some free time and I have been updating all stories except this one.**_

_**Remember to leave a review and favorite and follow if you want.**_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for Language and Smut (Possibly)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight.**_

**(Chapter 7)**

**BPOV**

We sat like that for about 10 minutes until I remembered that it must be uncomfortable for Edward with those messed up pants. I jumped up and I blushed about 10 shades of red. I pulled on his hands but he was too heavy to move.

He looked at me with confusion in his emerald eyes but he didn't try to get up. "What's wrong princess?" he asked while pulling me down to sit down next to me. I blushed even redder and I looked anywhere but at him.

"Umm, I just…it must be, I am just going to say it. Edward I think we should take showers because if it is uncomfortable for me, then it has to be uncomfortable for you." I turned my head away from him and I am guessing that my face must be as red as a tomato.

He sat there quietly for a while and he uttered a simple oh and he continued sitting. I stood up and I held my hand out for him and my blush was still faint on my face. He grabbed my hand and he got up. I smiled up at him because he was so tall! I was up to his shoulder and my head would fit perfectly in his neck.

I pulled him behind me towards my room and I told him to wait there. I walked to Rose's room first and I knocked loudly. "Everyone better still be virgins and I sure as hell hope that you are getting to know each other now. And Rosie I know you so you better not be in that sexy red thingy you showed me and Ali." I heard Emmett scream what and Rose laughed and kicked me away from her door.

I then walked over to Ali's room and I knocked loudly. "Hey Ali, you better still be a virgin when I make us breakfast in the morning. I heard all of that screaming in the Strip room so I gotta say it. Way to go sis! See you in the morning." I skipped away and I saw Edward in front of my door chuckling.

I nudged him and I pushed him away from the door. I jumped on his back and I covered his eyes. He chuckled and I leaned down to his ear. "I wanted to make it a surprise. And I have to make sure that I got all of that lingerie up." I muttered the last part to myself but I guess he heard me.

He groaned and his hand reached out to grab the door and he grabbed it first try. He opened the door and he stepped in and I made sure to close and lock the door behind us. I looked around the room and I groaned in frustration. There was lingerie and undergarments thrown all over the room.

"Keep your eyes closed and you might want to cover your ears." I said as I jumped off of his back and I made sure that his eyes were shut tight. I walked to the door and I screamed. "Rosalie Swan! Did you go through my fucking naughty closet!?" I screamed at her through the door.

I heard laughing and I knew that it was Ali. "It was just for this one time! And I made sure to put all that sexy shit back!" She yelled back at me and I wanted to smile when I noticed Edward starting to peak. I rushed to get my eye mask and I put it over his eyes.

"No peaking big boy." I whispered haughtily. He shuddered and he huffed afterwards. I chuckled and I walked back towards the door to keep yelling at Rose. "Bitch if you put them up then why is all of my shit just laying everywhere!?" I was trying my hardest not to smile behind my door.

"Hey bitches! I would like one night without you crazy people yelling back and forth!" Ali yelled from her room. I couldn't hold back my laughter and Rose couldn't either. When we calmed down I got serious. "You are buying me that pistol I have been looking at for this!" I heard the guys chuckling and I knew that the argument was over.

I walked back over to Edward, only to see him with his eyes wide open and staring around the room. I gasped and I started darting around the room at ankle breaking speeds picking up all of the…clothes. I got handfuls and I put them all into my naughty closet and I had to make multiple trips. I closed the closet door and I turned around so that my back was on it.

I looked at Edward who was looking at me with hunger and I felt like I was under a trance. _Go to him, go to Edward. _I shook my head and I walked away from the closet. I walked over to Edward and I walked behind him. I pulled off his jacket and I hung it up on my coat rack and I walked over to my dresser.

_I really want to sleep in his clothes. _I opened my dresser and I started pulling out different sixed boxers. My face was completely red and Edward looked shocked and he looked at me. "I umm, we all have boxers just in case we were to ever bring over men that we cared about. Don't worry about them being used, we have never, ever, bought any other male in here other that Paul." I said so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

He smiled a crooked smile and my breath hitched. I took a step towards him and I scolded myself and I stopped. "Umm, so yeah, pick out one that will fit you and then you can shower or do whatever you males do." I said wanting to figure this out for myself.

He chuckled and he went for one of the biggest pairs and I held back my grin. "Where is your shower?" he asked. I pointed to the door on the far right of the room. He walked into the bathroom and I heard the water turn on. I waited for about 2 minutes and I then knocked on the door.

"Hey Edward can I get your clothes so that I can put them into the wash?" I heard shuffling and the door opened with clothes in his hands. I took them and he called a thank you to me. I walked to our washer and I saw two other suits and things in there. I took Edwards shirt and I put the rest into the wash. I started the washer and I walked to my room with his shirt in hand.

I walked into my room and I got my sapphire blue bra and panty set. I went to the guest shower and I peeled off all of my clothes. I stepped into the warm water and I washed myself quickly. I stepped out and I grabbed my big fluffy blue towel and dried off my body and my hair.

I put on my undergarments and I put the huge shirt on over them. The shirt smelled like honey and lilac and man. I stood there and I sniffed the shirt for a minute. I walked back towards my room and I met up with my sisters walking back to their rooms.

"Have fun tonight, but not too much. Also I am cooking tomorrow as a treat." They smiled like the Cheshire cat and I laughed lowly at them. We said our goodbyes and I rushed to get back to Edward. I slowed and I noticed that they were also wearing the other guy's shirts.

I walked into the room and I saw Edward just getting out of the shower and I gasped. He looked absolutely sexy and I wanted to jump him. His hair was still damp from his shower and I wanted to run my hands through his hair. He looked at me and his eyes got as wide as saucers. He looked me up and down and he licked his lips.

I shuddered in pleasure and I laughed at his face. I walked over to him and I grabbed his hand. I dragged him over to my closet and I found a pair of men's sweatpants and I tossed them over my shoulder. _He was definitely sleeping without a shirt. _I closed my closet and I saw that he had on the pants. I dragged him over to my bed and I pulled back the covers and I sat him down.

He laid back and he left room in between us. I didn't like that one bit and I snuggled closer to him and I draped my hand over his chest. His breath hitched and his arm wrapped around me and he pulled me closer.

I sighed in content and I relaxed completely onto him. "So what is your full name?" he asked out of the blue. I chuckled a little and I answered him. "Isabella Marie Swan is the name. How about you?" I asked.

"My full name is Edward Anthony Cullen. What is your favorite color?" I thought about that. My favorite color usually changed often but now I didn't know. I looked into his sparkling green eyes and I got lost in them. "Emerald green." I said without thinking.

He chuckled and the vibrations went to me. "My favorite color is chocolate brown." He said while looking into my eyes. I felt an undeniable pull towards him and I leaned in and I kissed him. He pulled me even closer and I felt like this was heaven.

He pulled away and I am sure I pouted. He laughed and he pecked my lips again. I smiled and I relaxed again. We continued with the questions for about two more hours and I fell asleep in his strong arms. I was dreaming about a very…naked Edward and me. We were doing things that I had never even dreamed of. It was pure bliss and it was only getting better as we went on.

I was awoken by my alarm clock and I groaned loudly. I got angry at the damn thing and I reached over and I ripped it out of the socket. I threw it across the room in anger. "Piece of shit, ruined my dream." I realized that I was much too warm and I looked down to see that I was looking into the eyes of a laughing Edward.

I saw that I was lying fully on top of him and I blushed. I rolled off of him and I covered my eyes from the sunlight. "Suns of bitch that stings!" I hated not being able to adjust before waking up. I stood up from the bed with my hand still covering my eyes. I was running into walls and I heard Edward laughing behind me.

I went into the bathroom and I adjusted to the bathroom light. I brushed my teeth and I washed my face. I walked out of the bathroom refreshed and I looked over to Edward who was sitting with his hands behind his head staring at me. "I am making breakfast and you are going to stay in here while I get into my zone." I said while walking over to him. I kissed his neck and he groaned.

He tried to grab me but I twisted away from him with a smirk on my face. He was pouting and I sighed and I went back to him. I kissed and nipped at his neck for a few more minutes and I then pulled away reminding him about breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and my face became a big smile. Ever since mamma taught me how to cook, I loved it. I got out all of the ingredients for Ricotta and Cheddar Zucchini Fritatta. I started the egg mixture and I went to the table to set up the plates and silverware on the table.

I finished cooking and I poured orange juice into all of the glassed. I cut up the Fritatta and I put one slice on each plate and I set the rest in the middle for those who wanted more, which would probably be my sisters.

"Hey lazy asses! My masterpiece is done!" As soon as this was out of my mouth, my sisters came into the dining room with their soon to be mariti behind them. I saw Edward come in behind them and he was sniffing the air.

I saw Ali and Rose about to start gobbling down their food and I stopped them. "Hey you greedy bitches. Care to wait for the rest of us?" They looked at each other and they looked disappointed. "I guess." They said at the same time. I smiled at them and I sat down and Edward sat next to me.

I looked around the table and I saw that my sisters were sitting next to their significant other. "Okay, I made Ricotta and Cheddar Zucchini Fritatta. I went for Italian for breakfast cause' it is my favorite. Your greedy asses may dig in now." I said while pointing at my sisters with my fork.

They both took big bites and their eyes rolled back and they moaned. The guys looked at them weirdly and they looked up defensively. "What? You fuckers have never tasted Bells' cooking. Take one bite and you will be in heaven." Rose said while taking another bite.

"There is no better cooking than mamma's." Emmett said while picking up a bite on his fork. Ali raised a brow at him but she didn't say anything with her full mouth. Emmett put the bite into his mouth and he went wide eyed and stared at the plate.

He put his arm in front of his plate as if someone was going to steal it and he started wolfing it down. I looked at Edward and he was looking at Emmett with curiosity. I grabbed his fork and I got a piece of his breakfast and I put it up to his lips and he opened his mouth.

As soon as the food touched his tongue, he got wide eyed like Emmett and he took the fork from me and he put his arm in front of his food and started scarfing it down. I looked to Jasper and he was the same as his brothers.

I shook my head and I started eating my own breakfast. Soon the guys were done and they were reaching for another piece. Ali and Rose looked horrified and they went for another piece as well. "Damn you people! I expect this from Rose and Ali, but come on guys. I doubt you do this with your mamma's food." I said to them.

Edward looked a little sheepish and Emmett looked…the same. "Bella I am going to tell you something that you must never tell anyone. Your cooking is better than mamma's." Emmett whispered like he was telling a dirty secret. Jasper and Edward nodded their agreement and I smiled brightly. I just hope that I would get to meet mamma and find out.

_**I really don't have much to say. Leave a review and follow and like if you want.**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone! I am still alive and I am still writing this fic. I am going to be going back a little for EPOV but it will go back to the present after. And to make up for my absence, this chapter will be much longer.**_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for Language and smut.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight.**_

**(Chapter 8)**

**EPOV**

We were talking for hours into the night and I was fascinated by her. She seemed so selfless and I just loved her spit fire attitude. She could go from being the sweetest little angel, to a ferocious lioness. I had witnessed this attitude twice and I would never want to be on the receiving end of her attitude.

She started yawning at about 3 am and I held onto her tighter as she fell asleep in my arms. I looked down at her sleeping form and I just thought about how lucky I was to find a woman as perfect for me as Bella was. I started thinking about how our future would be together and I knew that I would have to make her my wife.

As I started pondering what our children would look like I started to feel Bella shifting. She shifted and she was practically lying on me. "Edward." I heard her mumble. I thought she was awake, but when I looked down I saw she was fast asleep. _She was a sleep talker. _

I smiled to myself, she was thinking about me even in her sleep. I kissed her forehead and I was all prepared to go to sleep, thinking it was just a one-time thing. "Oh my god Edward." My eyes snapped open and I looked at her in shock. She said my name in a moan and I decided to hold off sleep.

She started squirming and whimpering and I groaned. She stilled and she pushed herself closer to me. "Yessss…right there…please don't stop!" I gripped onto the sheets with one hand as she said this. _She was having a sex dream…about me! _I held her closer to me on my chest, just content to listen. I knew that I would never take advantage of her in her state. I would very much like her to be awake to act out her dream.

Her tiny hands moved down my chest and I shuddered in pleasure. "So strong…touch me." Her hand went down her body after she said this. I chuckled lowly but that stopped after I looked down at her myself. My shirt had ridden up her body and I could see the top of her stomach and her panties.

The urge to wake her up was almost unbearable. I held her tighter which I guess registered in her mind and she moaned. She moved her hand into her underwear and my eyes went as wide as saucers. I was sitting here while she pleasured herself in her sleep. _You will not wake her up, you will NOT wake her up! _I held my hands stiffly at my sides so I wouldn't do anything I would regret.

She was moaning and whimpering my name and I couldn't hold back some of the groans that left my mouth. "I am so close! Fuck me harder!" I had to move her away from me but she would not budge. She rubbed against my length and I put my head in her pillow to mute the loud groan that left my mouth.

"Yesssss!" she shuddered in pleasure and her hand came away from her panties and just so happened to come to my lips. I looked at her hand and I saw that her fingers were wet from her arousal. I groaned lowly and I couldn't control my actions. My tongue darted out and I licked at her fingers. She tasted amazing and I was surprised by my actions.

She moved her hands away from my mouth and she continued to whimper and moan in her sleep. I decided that I should try to sleep and I covered my ears with the pillow so that I wouldn't have a reason to stay awake. After a painful few minutes, I finally fell asleep with dreams of me and my Bella.

&#%^(&^%

I awoke the next morning to the shifting of Bella. I heard the alarm clock and I was fully awake almost immediately after I remembered last night. She groaned and she grabbed the alarm clock and she threw it across the room, muttering something about ruining her dream. I started laughing; _I bet she had a good dream. _

She then noticed that she was lying on top of me and she quickly moved off of me while blushing madly. She then cursed the sun and went into the bathroom. When she came out she looked awake and refreshed and she had a certain glow about her. I believe it was called a post orgasmic glow.

She sauntered over and she said something about breakfast but I wasn't really paying attention to her words, if you know what I mean. When I came back to the real world I felt Bella's lips on my neck and I groaned. I tried to grab her and bring her back to me when she pulled away but she did a duck and spin move and she looked smug.

I pouted at her and I saw her resolve crumbling. She sighed and she came back and kissed my neck; I made sure to hold onto her tightly. After a few minutes of this she said something about breakfast and I wasn't supposed to move as she left. Again I wasn't really paying attention to her words.

Every time she said something, I could just picture her saying what she said in her sleep. _I wonder how it would feel if she said those things while I was pleasuring her? _I groaned and that is how I spent 30 minutes, thinking about her and my dream.

"Hey lazy asses! My masterpiece is done!" she shouted from the kitchen. I got up when I heard two rushing pairs of feet. I walked out of the bedroom to see my brothers being dragged by the girls with lovesick eyes. As soon as I got close to the kitchen, I sniffed the air and it smelled amazing.

**BPOV**

After breakfast, Rose and Ali decided to wash the dishes since I made them an orgasm worthy breakfast, their words, not mine. After they finished with the dishes, I yanked them away from the guys and I brought them into our strip room and locked the door. I turned to them and I waggled my eyebrows.

"How many?" I asked simply. I didn't want to know, but on the other hand I did. Their cheeks reddened and they tried to act innocent. I gave them the look that they deemed 'the bitchy mother' and the squirmed.

"Okay bitch three! He gave me three fucktastick orgasms without his dick." Alice whispered the last part. I smirked and I looked at Rose. She looked a little smug and she put her hand in the air. My eyes widened and so did Ali's.

"What the fuck!? That is so not fair, you got the fuckin' energizer bunny!" Ali screamed. I gave her a titty twister and she squealed in pain. She slapped my hand away and I gave her a stern look. "If you don't shut the fuck up I will do it harder." I warned.

She looked scared and she covered her ta tas. "So how many Bells?" I am sure I blushed way harder than they did and I turned my head away from them.

"I am way mellower than you girls. It was two and one of them was in my dreams." I said embarrassed. Ali and Rose looked like they wanted to laugh and I waved my hand at them. They started guffawing and I scowled at them. I opened the door and I got behind them.

They didn't notice and I pushed them through the door with all of my strength, which was a lot. They fell to the ground and they stopped laughing for a split second and then they were laughing even louder. "In…your…dreams." Rose managed to get through her laughter. Ali was kicking her legs and her shirt was rising higher and higher.

I growled in anger and I jumped on Rose. We started wrestling and she continued to tease me. She was being discreet because we didn't know where the guys were. I was still growling in anger and embarrassment and I managed to get her arm behind her back and I pushed it higher slowly. I knew she was in pain and I stopped.

"Give up Rose, apologize!" I warned pushing her arm a tad bit higher. She whimpered a little and I let her go thinking that I hurt her.

"Rose I am so…" I didn't get to finish because she gave me a titty twister. I screamed in pain and shock and I held on to my breast. I pretended to give up and when she least expected it I gave her a huge titty twister.

"You bitch! That hurt like a mother fucker!" she said while stomping her foot. _Like that was going to help. _Now all of us had hurt breasts and we all were holding them. I smacked her arm playfully and I smiled smugly.

"That's what the fuck you get. If you would have apologized, then none of this would have happened!" I said through chuckles. Since I was in pain, it came out all sultry and we all laughed at our antics. We turned towards the living room to get the guys but we stopped short. They were standing near us with amused expressions on their faces and Paul was there laughing at us.

"What the fuck happened today?" he finally managed to get out. I pouted and I am pretty sure we had huge blushes on our faces from being caught. We all looked at Paul and we gave him the innocent look. He gave us that parental look and Rose covered her eyes.

"Stop with the fuckin' eyes! You already taught Bells that look and I aint dealing with it twice in one day!" She yelled at him. I rolled my eyes and I tried to have a stare down with Paul but I failed miserably. I slapped one of my hands over my eyes and I groaned. "Shit, you weren't kidding! It's like he has that shit on full blast!" I backed myself away from them.

"It was Bells! She gave me a titty twister and then she started wrestling with Rose and Rose gave her one and she gave rose one and now…" I opened my eyes to see her gesture around to our breasts. I glared at her and muttered 'traitor' under my breath.

We all had tears of pain in our eyes and I willed myself to not let them fall. "And you know how fuckin' sensitive we are!" Rose said letting the tears flow over. I sighed and I walked over to her and I hugged her.

"I apologize for using most of my strength on your ta ta." I pulled away and the pain was terrible. I looked at Ali and I was angry that I didn't do it harder. "You are so fucking lucky that I had mercy on you. You don't know how much this shit stings." I said while massaging my abused ta tas.

Paul was still sitting there laughing at us, but I did detect a hint of concern. I walked past him to go to the kitchen; I may have accidentally pushed him. I got three small bags of ice for our hurt ta tas and I brought them back into the living room. I threw one to each of my sisters and I didn't bother to check if they caught them because I know they did.

I put the ice bag in my bra and I felt immediate relief. The pain wasn't completely gone, but it was more bearable. "I vote no more titty twisters." Ali said and we agreed with no arguments. I looked up at Paul to see him still laughing. _What the hell was funny? _

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up now but when you get fat and get man boobs, expect some titty twisters." Rose said menacingly. Paul started to calm down and he was just chuckling and we all were glaring at him. I heard all new laughing and I turned my glare towards the sound.

My glare toned down when I noticed it was the guys and my glare was almost nonexistent when I saw Edward laughing. "You girls are hilarious. You'll be more fun to make fun of than these guys." Emmett said while pointing to Edward and Jasper who had calmed down.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett and my eyes filled with mischief. _I am the prankster of the family and Emmett was in for a surprise. _I needed to go to the gym today and I started blushing. Today was the day that Alice demanded me to work out in style. "Umm, Ali? Can I wear regular clothes today, please?" I said while grabbing her shoulders.

She looked confused for a second and then she smirked widely. "You are not getting out of it just because we have company. If anything, you should be happier to wear it now. We are all going today and I will be there to make sure you wear it." She said with finality.

I groaned loudly and I pouted. _She always won when it came to clothes. _I turned towards the guys and I am pretty sure I had a scowl on my face. "We are going to the gym in a little while, so if you want to come with us," Emmett had a huge smile on his face and I was confused. "I am sure we would like to come with you girls." He said while wagging his eyebrows.

I blushed 10 shades of red and I laughed nervously and I cut it off with a cough. "I didn't mean it that way and you know it. We are going to the gym and you can…tag along if you want." I said this while looking pointedly at Emmett who was still smiling with his dimples.

I muttered ass under my breath but I am sure he heard it judging by his laughter. "We have no clothes to work out in." Jasper said and he looked disappointed. I smiled at him and I pulled out my phone. I dialed the front office and I flipped my hair away from my ear.

"Ciao questo è il front desk, come posso aiutarla?" The man said. _I wonder what happened to Angela? _"Ciao io sono Isabella. Mi chiedevo se potessi ottenere 3 lavoro fuori pantaloncini. Le dimensioni dovrebbero essere tutte ampie e possono ti prego assicurarsi che siano quelli con coulisse?" I said as sweetly as I could.

I heard his breath catch and I smirked to myself. "Umm, hello Isabella. My name is Mike and I will be on that right away." He rushed out. I held back a chuckle and I thanked him and hung up. I chuckled lowly and I slid my phone in the shirt pocket. I looked down and realized that we were all in the guy's shirts and I blushed deeper.

That would mean that the shirts had ridden up when we were wrestling. I slapped my hand to my forehead and I looked at my sisters. "We are still in their shirts and we were wrestling." I whispered harshly to them. They looked down and they blushed as well. I looked at Paul and I kicked him out.

"How long were you standing there?" Rose asked the guys. Emmett's smile brightened and I saw his eyes darken. He looked specifically at Rose, "We were there since we heard Alice screaming." My mouth popped open and I was sure my sisters' did too. I peeked up at Edward through my eyelashes and I saw him staring at me with lust.

I was about to say something to them but the doorbell wrung. I dragged Ali and Rose with me to the door to get them out of the awkward situation and they sighed in relief. I opened the door and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes was there. He was holding the shorts and he looked nervous.

His eyes widened when he took us in and his words got stuck in his throat. Rose got impatient and she snapped. "Our fucking eyes are up here." She said coldly, as he was staring at our breasts. He shook his head and he stuttered, "Umm, I-Isabella o-ordered t-these. I am Mike by the way." He said holding out the shorts.

I took the shorts out of his hands and his eyes got even bigger as he took me in. "You are beautiful." He said, looking a little dazed. I was about to curse the ass out when I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and pull me back. I looked up to see Edward glaring coldly at the man. I looked at my sisters and I saw that they were in the other guys chest with the guys looking almost as murderous as Edward.

_Was it weird to be turned on by his anger? _"What the fuck do you think you are doing talking to our girls!?" Edward yelled at him in anger. My thighs clenched together at the sound, it was just too sexy to be legal.

Mike didn't say anything but he looked like he was about to shit himself. "You can plainly see that they are in other men's clothes but yet you still hit on them!" Jasper yelled while holding Ali tighter. I looked at Ali and her eyes glazed over and her thighs clenched. _So I wasn't the only one?_

"Get the fuck out of here and don't come back!" Emmett said while slamming the door in his face. And sure enough, Rose was affected by him. I stared at the door for a moment longer before turning towards my sisters and raising my eyebrows. Their eyes were still glazed and I rolled my eyes. I got out of Edwards arms and I picked up both of my sisters.

I threw the shorts at Jasper and I started to walk to Ali's room. I spoke without turning around. "We will all thank you properly for that after we get dressed for the gym." I opened Ali's door and I sat them down on Ali's bed. I went back to the door and I locked it. I turned around to see my sisters glaring at me.

"Why the fuck did you take us away?" Ali whined. I rolled my eyes and I looked at them with teasing eyes. "Because you were ready to fuck them then and there." I said while putting my hands on my hips. Rose didn't look phased at all and she crossed her arms in defiance. "Don't you act like that voice didn't affect you too." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

My thighs clenched at the reminder and Rose smirked at me. "That's what I thought." She said smugly. Ali got up and got the outfits out of her closet. I groaned and I covered my eyes. She had pulled out a pair of cammo short shorts with a matching sports bra and military hat.

"Ali please don't make me wear that this time." I tried begging again but she wasn't having it. I grumbled but I went into her bathroom to change into the outfit. I came out and I noticed that they were already in the same outfit. I did a little twirl and I put my hands on my hips.

"Are you happy now?" I asked Ali sarcastically. She looked me up and down and she shook her head. She got out a pair of 'business shades' as we called them and she put them on me. She looked me up and down and she gave me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and we put on my cammo sneakers.

I looked at my sisters and they looked like they stepped right out of a magazine. I shook my head and I chuckled once as I opened the door. As we were walking to the living room I stopped in the guest bathroom to get 6 small towels. We walked into the living room and my breath hitched when I saw Edward sitting shirtless on the couch next to his brothers, who were also shirtless.

Their heads turned towards us and I saw Edward's eyes widen and his tongue dart out to dampen his lips. "Thank Ali for our wardrobe. Last time it was much worse than this, she made us go in our underwear and bras." I said while laughing at the memory. _All of those guys were so shocked. _I had always hated dressing up for no reason and Ali just had to torture me.

I saw Edward's eyes darken and I saw all of the guys get up and walk over to us. I saw Rose walk to her room with Emmett in tow and Ali did the same. Edward came over to me and I backed up a step and I turned and walked towards my room. I just got into my room when I was pushed against the door and I felt Edward's lips on mine.

I moaned into his mouth and I put my hands into his hair and I scratched his scalp softly. He groaned and he kissed me harder. My thigh hitched over his him and my other thigh followed suit so that he was holding me up. We sat like that for a few minutes and I pulled away and I put my head in his neck. "Thank you for sticking up for me and my sisters like that." I said while peppering his face with kisses.

"Anytime princess." He said with a huge smirk. I waited for him to put me down but he made no move to. I tried to move my legs but he held onto them tightly. I looked up into his eyes and I saw a fire burning in them. I raised my eyebrow and Edward smiled his smile that made me need a new pair of panties.

"You know I think I love you in this position, but I would love to try a few more." He breathed in my ear. I shuddered in pleasure and I bit my lip to hold back the moan. He slowly slid me down his body and I felt Edward Jr. on my core. I moaned lowly and he let out this strangled noise. I stood there for a few more seconds and then I opened the door.

I noticed that my sister's doors were still closed and I rolled my eyes. "Will the ever learn that they can't take too long when it comes to the gym." I said in exasperation. I walked to Ali's door and I knocked loudly. "You know I am the cock blocker of the family so get your ass out, now!" I yelled through the door. I heard Rose groan in anger from her room and I yelled to her too.

After a couple of minutes they came out of their rooms with their hair ruffled. I looked them up and down and I knew what they had been doing and I smirked. They blushed a little red and I had mercy on them…today. I walked to the front door and I turned to everyone. "Ali don't you dare do that towel thing today cause that shit stings! And Rose…I don't know what to say to you." I said while waving my hand in her direction.

I turned to the guys. "You better be ready when we get to the gym. There will be guys hitting on us left and right and you need to be prepared. We can take care of ourselves but it is fun to have someone there." I smiled shyly at them. With their nod I walked out of the door and I lead them to apartment gym.

As we walked through the doors I saw many heads turn our way. Guys were looking at us with lust while girls were looking at us with hate and envy. I rolled my eyes through my shades and I lead everyone to the special part of the gym. We tried working out in the main area, but the machines were too easy. The special part of the gym had equipment for stronger people.

I waved my hand around the gym and a small smile highlighted my lips. "Welcome to the challenging part of the gym. They have basement areas for the people who want to work out privately. Have fun my children because I set you free." I said with a huge smile on my face and taking off my shades.

Rose walked in the direction of the yoga with Emmett followed and went to the bench pressing area that was as close to Rose as possible. I saw a few guys follow Rose to the yoga room and I shook my head.

Ali decided to go to the elliptical and Jasper went to the treadmills that were close to Ali. Again, guys followed where she went and I shared a knowing look with Ali. I was going to go to go to yoga with Rose but I felt arms steer me away from the room. I looked up to see Edward glaring at the men who had stopped walking towards the yoga room when I stopped.

I smiled up at him and he smiled crookedly at me in return. "They do the Forearm-Stand Scorpion Pose in there and I am pretty sure you would have loved to go in there then." I muttered under my breath. He heard me and gave me a confused look. "Look it up." I said with a huge smile and he rolled his eyes at me.

I broke free of his arms and I grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's get hot and sweaty." I said playfully while pulling him to the private rooms. I heard him groan and I smiled even wider. We went down to the basement and I went to my regular room. I looked around and my smile was replaced with a determined expression.

I turned to him and I gestured around the room. "Okay so how do you want to do this?" I said looking around the room. The tip of his ears pinked a little and the corners of my lips tilted up. "I don't understand." He said while looking at me intently. I thought about what I said and I blushed scarlet when I realized how blunt I was.

"Uhh, w-which machine do you w-want to start off on and do you want to d-do it together." I stuttered out while looking intently at the ground. He chuckled once and he suggested the elliptical. I looked up at him and I raised my eyebrow. "There was an elliptical upstairs." I said while eyeing him suspiciously. He looked guilty for a second and then he steeled his shoulders and squared his jaw.

I am sure my tongue poked out of my mouth a little. I just wanted to lick his jaw and just…have him. "I don't want any of those fuckers staring at what is mine!" He said while wrapping his arms around me and grabbing my ass. I gasped and my thighs clenched together at his behavior…and voice.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and his eyes were dark and his teeth looked clenched. "Are we here to work out or act like horny teenagers?" I started pulling away as I said this. He gripped me tighter and I raised an eyebrow.

He leaned down and breathed over my ear, "I was thinking both." I shivered and I pulled away from him with a smile on my face. I put on a sexy smile and I heard his breath hitch. "Would you like to work out with me Cullen?" I asked while walking to the elliptical.

He got a confused look on his face and I rolled my eyes. "Girls in high school pretend that they don't like a guy so the guy will get interested in them, duh." I said while turning and walking to the elliptical with a sway in my hips. I got on the machine and I gestured to the one next to me.

"Coming?" I asked with a smirk. He was standing there staring at me or my ass rather. "I want to." He said while getting on the machine next to me. I gasped and I stared at him taking in his whole body. I turned my head and started pedaling and I only paid attention to my work out.

I don't know how long I was pedaling, but when I stopped I saw and felt tons of sweat on my body. I looked over to Edward and he was looking up and down my body. I was about to make a smart comment when I noticed Edward. He was sweating as well but it looked…hot. It was not gross at all because the sweat was highlighting all of his muscles.

I immediately jumped off the elliptical and I looked around for something else to do. He had me all hot and bothered and I couldn't do anything about it. I turned away from him and I waved my hand at him. "Get off of that and go do something else please." It was just too much for me.

After 2 hours of heated exercise, I would be happy for Edward to come again. I had watched him bench pressing and let me tell you, my panties will need to be changed immediately. I just couldn't get the image of his muscles bunching together and moving. I had to stop watching him and continue in the treadmill.

"Fuck! Okay we are done." I said while getting my towel and wiping my sweaty body. I was blushing like mad from having thought about him getting all sweaty from all the effort it would take…_calm down! _Edward stopped the treadmills and he smiled at me.

I started walking quickly to the door but Edward had other ideas. He grabbed my hands and he pulled them to his chest, effectively pulling me to him as well. I looked up at him and he had a hungry look in his eyes. "Oh do you need food? We could go home and I could make us some lunch." I started pulling him towards the door and he pushed me against the door.

"Bella," He breathed over my ear. I shuddered in pleasure and it didn't go unnoticed by Edward. He started leaving open mouthed kisses on my neck. "I'm hungry for you, not food." My breath hitched and I looked up to make sure I heard him correctly. "Guh, hmbguh." Unintelligible sounds fell from my lips and I lost all train of thought.

His lips crashed to mine and I immediately moaned into his mouth. My hands that were still glued to his chest, started roaming over him and they glided easily because of his sweaty form. He broke the kiss and he hugged me close to him and our skin touched. "You don't know how hard it was to say behaved with how good you look with your body all sweaty like that." He said through pants.

I pulled away with a smirk and I dragged him to the door. "Oh I think I know." I looked at him with raised eyebrows and I opened the door. He smiled widely and I pushed him through the door with a small smile on my face.

He was walking a couple of feet in front of me and it was fine with me. We got back to the main area and I saw Ali dealing with a couple of guys. "You tell em' Ali!" I yelled from across the gym. She didn't turn my way, but I did see a small smile grace her lips. I shook my head and Jasper smiled at me.

I felt someone grab my arm and I was twisted towards them. I glared at the man before me. He was a dirty blonde and he looked to be as tall as Jasper. He had creepy gray eyes and he had a sadistic smirk on his face. "Hello Isabella, my name is James."

_***Shivers* James seems so creepy. I wonder where I will take this story when it comes to James. Review with your answer please.**_

_**And please give me some love for the longest chapter yet. All you have to do is leave a review, like and follow…simple, right?**_

_**TRANSLATIONS: **_

**Hello this is the front desk, how may i help you? (**_**Ciao questo è il front desk, come posso aiutarla**_**)**

**Hello I am Isabella. I was wondering if I could get 3 work out shorts. The sizes should be all large and can you please make sure they are the ones with draw strings? (**_**Ciao io sono Isabella. Mi chiedevo se potessi ottenere 3 lavoro fuori pantaloncini. Le dimensioni dovrebbero essere tutte ampie e possono ti prego assicurarsi che siano quelli con coulisse**_**)**

**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey people! I am sorry for not updating recently. I have been updating all of my other stories and I currently have 4 that I am working on. I am thinking of ending my first Fanfic and making a sequel when I am done with the rest of my other fics.**_

_**But anyways, I am updating today and I just wanted to thank everyone (who reviewed) for the amazing reviews. Maybe those people could be so kind enough to review again, and maybe follow and favorite. Is that asking too much? **_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for Language and adult themes. Really Smutty Chapter but no Lemons.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight even though I really want too.**_

_**Previously:**_

_I felt someone grab my arm and I was twisted towards them. I glared at the man before me. He was a dirty blonde and he looked to be as tall as Jasper. He had creepy gray eyes and he had a sadistic smirk on his face. "Hello Isabella, my name is James."_

**(Chapter 9)**

**BPOV**

I looked up at…James like he was crazy. _Who does he think he is, coming and grabbing me!? _I tried to rip my arm away from his but he had a firm hold on my wrist. I looked up at him with so much anger and hate that I just couldn't hold it all inside. "You have 3 seconds to let my wrist go before I remove it myself." I said through clenched teeth. He looked at me and he just laughed and gripped me tighter. The ass grabbed me tighter!

"One." I still had my teeth clenched as I tried to remove my wrist. He was still laughing and holding me to him. "Two!" I was getting louder and I was using more strength to get away. He smirked evilly at me and I was getting angrier and angrier.

He pulled me closer to him. "You know, I like my women feisty princess." He whispered in my ear. My anger spiked. No one, and I mean no one, will ever call me princess except Edward! I got my other hand and I slapped him so hard that it could be heard over the whole gym. I pointed my finger in his shocked face. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I draw the line at calling me your princess! I am not yours at all; I belong to Edward and him alone! Now you better get the fuck away from me before I plant a bullet in your skull!" I ripped my wrist away from his hand and I slapped him again for good measure.

I whispered in his ear. "Your days are numbered, and I will make sure to tell my men to let me kill you myself." With that, I walked over to my shocked sisters and angry mirati. I'm pretty sure that my face revealed how pissed I was. My face was probably red with anger and I could really give two shits about how I looked. The gym was deathly silent and I looked around to see everyone staring at me. "What are you looking at!?" I yelled to everyone. They immediately looked away and went back to what they were doing before. I walked over to see that my sisters shocked faces turned to that of anger.

"What the hell!? When I get my hands on his ass I am going to rip his balls off and choke him with them!" Ali said while motioning with her hands. The guys slowly but surely covered their sacks after she said that. Both of my sister's faces were red with anger even though he did nothing to them.

Rose's hand twitched towards where her gun was supposed to be. "No Ali, that would be a too peaceful death. We would have to cut off all of his limbs one by one and then give him the gift of death." She said looking like a devil child. I looked at the guys and their eyes were wide and they had a small amount of fear in them.

"Stop it, you're frightening them." They looked offended and I smiled evilly. "And besides, James is all mine. But I wouldn't mind a few helping hands." As I said this, my sister's smiles matched mine and we hooked elbows and we started walking back to our apartment. I heard the guys saying things in Italian, but it was too low for me to hear.

We got into the apartment and Rose and Ali dragged me into the kitchen. "OMG Bells we have found the ones. I overheard them talking about sending people to get James for us." Rose said with a huge smile on her face. Ali fanned herself with her hand and she had a look of pure love in her eyes. "Ladies I am in love. They are already hunting down people for us too! Can you say keepers?" She said looking at both of us with excitement.

We all couldn't keep the smiles off of our faces and we sat at the bar. "I know that I love that man and Ali knows she loves her man, but what about little Bells?" Rose said while nudging me with her shoulder. I looked at her incredulously. "Did you, or did you not just hear me yell out that I was Edward's in the gym? Of course I love him, but do you think they feel the same way?" All of our smiles fell from our faces and our heads fell to the granite.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that the seats faced away from the kitchen entrance…and there was no door to the kitchen. I jumped a mile into the air when I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I knew those arms anywhere and Edward picked me up and rushed us into my room and locked the door. I was blushing and I couldn't look him in the eyes. "How much did you all hear?" I said still not looking at him. He used his finger and lifted my chin so I could look him in his eyes.

I looked into his eyes and I saw undeniable love in them. They were a dark forest green from emotion and I couldn't look away. "We heard all of it, love. And I want to tell you that I love you too." He said while flickering his eyes to my lips and back. I crashed my lips to his and I pushed him to the bed while kicking our shoes off in the process. He fell and I straddled him and I crashed my lips back to his. He moaned and he held the back of my head to keep me attached to him.

I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him and I tried to push myself closer. Our hands were roaming anywhere they could and we couldn't find a place for them. I needed breath and I broke our kiss panting and I was looking him in the eyes. "You know I loved it when you claimed yourself for me. I love the idea of you being mine." He said while hugging me tighter to him. "Well I am yours just as you are mine. I hope you know that I am never letting you go now." I said while conveying my love for him through my eyes.

He looked at me with just as much passion and I melted on the spot from how handsome he was. "I don't ever want you to let me go and in return I won't let you go." He said while nuzzling my neck. I couldn't lie, it felt amazing. I couldn't help but think that we were going a little fast. We had met one day ago and we were already conveying our love to one another.

I guess he could see something on my face because he kissed my cheek. "I can tell you are overthinking things. As long as we both feel the same way, we should be alright." I smiled and I pecked his lips before I remembered the pose from the gym. I jumped up and I went to my laptop and I ran back to him. I typed in the pose and he sat up to look at the screen. His eyed widened and he looked up and down my body and then back to the screen.

"Damn it! You would have been doing that? Can we go again tomorrow and do yoga?" He looked hopeful and he was still looking me up and down with lust. I shook my head with a smile and I crawled on his lap and I got close to his ear. "Well I need to be flexible to try out those positions you were talking about earlier today right?" I nipped at his ear lobe. He shuddered and he held me tight against his bare chest.

We sat in silence for who knows how long until he broke the silence. "Did you know that you talked in your sleep?" He said with a smirk. I froze and I am sure I was redder than a tomato. I tried to get away from him but he held me tighter to his chest. "Umm, well that is a very…very good question. Uhh…I knew but I am usually…alone so no one hears…it, the talking I mean." I looked up at him through my eye lashes. His eyes looked like a fire was burning behind them and it shocked me. I felt electricity in the air and the room was filled with sexual tension.

"Well you had very interesting things to say, and moan. Care to explain what you were dreaming?" he was kissing my neck as he said this and I found it very hard to concentrate. "Bella?" I realized that I had yet to answer him and I didn't really want too. I shook my head and he smirked at me. His hand went down into my shorts and panties and I didn't have it in me to make him stop. "I believe you told me to touch you and your hands went into your panties." He said while going closer to where I wanted him.

His hand got to my clit and he started rubbing circles on it. I whimpered and I leaned into him more. "Oh my god Edward." I said as he started rubbing faster. He smirked and he kissed my neck. "Yep, that was what you said too." He said cockily. He moved his hand down and he was teasing me by going around my slit. I was just starting to get impatient when he put a finger inside of me. I moaned and I was left hungry for more.

He pulled his hand out of my underwear and I couldn't believe he was going to leave me like this. He kissed my pouting lips. "I am just going to do something. I promise I will not leave you without having an orgasm." He kissed me again and he sat up and started to pull down my panties with my shorts.

I lifted my butt up a little to help him. He threw them somewhere and his eyes locked on my shirt as his new target. He pulled my shirt up and I lifted my arms and he threw it by my other clothes. I am glad that I wore a bra with the clip in the front. He easily got that off and he threw it with the rest. He looked down at my body and I blushed and tried to cover myself. "Don't do that. You are perfect." I moved my hands to my sides and I felt his hands going up and down my thighs.

"Now do you want to tell me about this dream of yours?" I looked into his eyes and I saw they were full of lust. "If I told you…I wouldn't be held responsible for you death from Paul when I acted upon it." His eyes darkened again and his hand got closer to where I wanted, no needed him. He leaned closer to my ear and I shuddered from his next words. "What if I have a death wish?" He breathed over my ear.

My eyes widened and he smirked at me. "Oh no you don't. That was a dream where you made love to me. You will not leave this earth without fucking me." I never broke our stare as I said this. He looked taken aback but he quickly changed it. "See now that wasn't so hard. And don't worry, what happens here today will make you wish I was fucking you." He said while looking at my core. My breath hitched and I could feel myself getting overcome with pleasure.

I felt his hands start to slowly move away from my thighs and go towards my now dripping core. "So wet." I think he was talking to himself but I still heard it. His thumb gently grazed my clit and I moaned and I shuddered. He seemed pleased with himself and he kept ghosting over my clit, just barely touching it. "Would you please just, oh fuck!" he effectively cut me off by putting a finger inside of me. He pulled in and out and god, it felt good.

I moaned like a whore but I could care less right now, all I care about is his fingers inside of me. My hands were gripping the sheets as he set a steady rhythm. "Does that feel good love?" He said while looking at me intently. I moaned loudly in response, I couldn't form words at the moment. He added in a second finger and I moaned loudly for a long time. My hands fisted my hair and I matched his fingers' movements.

"That's right Bella, ride my fingers." He seemed like he was also getting pleasure from my pleasure. I felt his finger graze my sweet spot and I let out a strangled moan. His face showed realization and I was a little confused. "So I found your G-spot, love." He said as he hit the same spot every, single, time. My head was thrashing around on the bed from all of the pleasure. Edward leaned over me and he breathed over my ear.

"Who do you belong to Bella?" he asked in a husky voice. I was too far gone to answer him and I felt a building in my stomach. He stopped and looked me in my eyes and I was stuck looking into his eyes. "I asked you a question Bella." That damn voice! I moaned and he looked confused. "I am still waiting on that answer." He said with the same tone. I moaned again but this time I answered. "You, only you." He smirked and he kept hitting my sweet spot with a fast pace. "Yesssss…right there…don't stop!" I moaned. I was so close to the brink and I knew that I would kill for this orgasm now.

"Cum for me my Bella." He whispered in my ear as he went even faster. I felt like I was going to pull my hair out with how hard I was gripping it. I fell over the edge right after he said that and he put his mouth over mine to mute the loud scream. I cried out loudly and I was shuddering with pleasure. His fingers didn't stop and I cried out a second time as I fell off the edge again.

He finally stopped and I was panting heavily with my eyes closed. "You are amazing." He said while kissing my collar once. "I…love…your fingers." I managed to get out. I heard him chuckle and I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. "Oh, so you only care about my fingers?" I heard the fake hurt in his voice.

I opened my eyes and I rolled them as soon as they opened. "Well your fingers are connected to your body so I guess I love you too." I smirked but I still conveyed my love through my eyes. I got an idea and I had to act on it. I rolled us over so that I was on top of him and kissed his jaw. I stroked him through the sweats and I felt how hard he was. "Oh don't act like I was the only one with those types of dreams. I saw that morning wood whether you think I did or not. And since we are acting out dreams to an extent, I want to know what your dream was about." I said while continuing to stroke him through the boxers.

He moaned and I saw that his eyes were hooded and were turning an even darker green. "Well there were certain things that I won't say but you did have your mouth on me." He looked like he really wanted this and I didn't really know how it was done. I had only gotten basic knowledge from Tanya and porn. "Well I will try but you have to show me what to do, this is all new to me." I said and I saw his eyes widen and he nodded.

I started kissing along his jaw and I went down to his neck and then to his collar. I got to his chest and I sucked on his nipples which he seemed to like. I then continued down making patterns along his chest. I got down to his sweats and I knew that there was no turning back now.

**EPOV**

She got down to the sweat pants and she looked up at me as she pulled them down slowly along with my boxers. I didn't dare break eye connection with her as I felt my pants and boxers get thrown with her clothes. I sprang to attention and I heard her gasp. "Are they all…this big?" She asked while looking at me with awe. I couldn't help it, I let my head fall back and I laughed.

I felt something warm and wet on my cock and my laughing was cut off by a deep guttural moan. I looked down to see Bella smirking up at me just inches away from my cock. **(You don't know how hard I am cringing every time I write that word. I am a virgin and I still can't stand that word) **She licked from the bottom to the top and I shuddered and I groaned in pleasure. She went to my head and she licked circles around it before she went all the way down.

It took all of my power for me not too buck into her mouth. I grabbed her hair and I set her pace. I was moaning every time she went down because it felt that fucking good. She used her hands for what she couldn't reach and I didn't know how long I was going to be able to last. She swallowed around me and I bucked into her mouth accidentally. It didn't seem like she minded in the least. "Fuck you're a fast learner!" I said as I let her hair go. Her teeth grazed my cock and I didn't know how long I was going to be able to hold on for.

"Oh fuck yes!" I was so close. I would actually cry if I couldn't get off tonight. She repeated everything and she cupped my balls and I knew I was done for. I tried to push her off, but she looked confused and she went faster. "Bella I'm going to…oh shit!" She moved her mouth to the tip of my cock and she was stroking me with her hand. "Shit Bella!" I said as I came in her mouth and she swallowed everything that I gave her. She crawled up into my arms and I held her tightly to me.

"So did I do good?" She asked shyly. I loved that about Bella, she could go from shy one minute, to a sex kitten in the other and then back again. "You did way better than good, love." I was still a little breathless and I was panting. She was beaming and she kissed my cheek. "Well I am going to keep to the saying practice makes perfect." She said while stroking my now ready again cock. _Oh how I love this woman._

_**Okay guys I am done with the smut…for now. You people got your daily dosage of ExB from me today and I am going to keep this short. I am thinking that maybe you guys are starting to want some more action other than just that little sneak peak of what happened in the beginning of this chapter. Yes I say sneak peak because we WILL be seeing more of James.**_

_**I am thinking about the guys vacation getting cut short. I really do want your opinion because this fic is for you guys and I want to make you happy(pause) I do have to tell you one thing though. Carlisle and Esme are the guys' parents. Now I don't care what you guys want but I am NOT killing Esme or Carlisle. I just have to draw the line somewhere and that is where it is.**_

_**I am sorry for making it seem so harsh but I just love them too much for death. You can PM me with your ideas and you can review your feedback to this chapter. I say PM me with your ideas for next chapter because I don't want everyone getting any ideas about what the next chapter will be like. That basically ruins the beauty of actually reading it.**_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	10. Chapter 10

_***Goes into a corner and hides* Hi…I am SO SORRY for over the months wait. I was being a lazy ass…again. It will never be that long of a wait ever again. That I promise! **_

_**Soo…what have you guys been up too? Have you missed my writing? Are you so pissed that you won't read again? Please say that you aren't ever going to read again. I am begging on my hands and knees. I promise to try and update every weekend, just please don't give up on me.**_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for the two L's**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I don't own Twilight…no matter how much I want too.**_

**(Chapter 10)**

**BPOV**

_4 orgasms received, 3 given…and he hadn't even used his huge dick. _After we finished calling out each other's names for the last time, he spooned me and we passed out. I dreamt of all that happened that night and I am pretty sure that I gave Edward a show if he was still awake.

It was going to take a while to digest that we had already confessed our love for each other within the second day of meeting each other. _But we aren't normal, we are from the mob and when we see something we want we get it. _I was a little shocked at myself for not remembering this sooner. Feeling too comfortable I opened my eyes groggily and I looked down to see us both stark naked.

When I flinched slightly, I heard a sleepy moan and I felt Edward's dick on my ass. I turned my head so that I could see his face and I saw him asleep; breathing deeply. Smirking to myself, I decided to have a little fun with him. I scooted my ass back into his groin and I got another tired moan and his hand unconsciously covering my breast.

Checking to make sure he was still asleep, I put my hand on his chest and felt his steady heartbeat. My hand slithered down his chest and to his hard cock and I stroked it softly. He groaned and I started to feel tiny thrusting motions and it felt awesome. I moaned lowly and he reacted to my movements while moving his hips harder. I just had to check again and his heart rate had sped up a little, but not enough for him to be awake.

_I could use this to my advantage. _Turning around while keeping a firm hold on his package was not an easy thing to do, but I did it. I leaned in as close as I could to his ear and I was absolutely giddy at all of the possibilities. "Oh Edward please." I said with a moan with a hint of whine in it. He shuddered and started thrusting faster into my hand.

I couldn't believe how much I was enjoying this. I moaned into his ear and I heard him mumble my name in his sleep and I am pretty sure I had a megawatt smile on my face. My finger circled around his tip and I spread the little bead of pre-cum around as a lube. "Edward, please fuck me faster." I whimpered. This was really starting to affect me and I clenched my thighs together.

He groaned a little louder and he hugged me tighter to him while moving his hips faster to oblige my pleading. His cock was almost as hard as steel in my hands and I knew that he was getting to the good part of his dream next. I stared panting in his ear to make it seem as real as possible and he was really getting into his thrusting and I knew he would cum soon. I licked at his ear lobe and I breathed haughtily over his ear. "Cum for me Edward." I whispered as seductively as I could. I started gripping his length tighter occasionally to give him the feel of me having an orgasm.

He let out a shaky breath with a groan and I was just able to cup my hand to keep the cum from getting on my sheets. He had a lazy and content smile on his face and he started snoring slightly. _Of course he would be out like a light. _I got up carefully and went to the bathroom to go clean my hands of his cum.

When I went back into the room, I saw that he was moving his hand slowly around the bed with a frown on his gorgeous face. I tip toed back over to my bed and I moved back to the side of the bed and Edward's hand immediately sought out my form. Somehow, his hand seemed to land on my breast and I held back a giggle. _He just did that when he was dreaming. _I didn't mind though at all and I snuggled closer to him.

After a minute or so, it seemed that Edward woke up slightly and he must have realized that we were both naked. I heard a muted groan and I withheld from smirking at him. "Hmm, maybe it is time to wake her up…" he trailed his hand down my sides and I still pretended to sleep even though I wanted to moan and have him take me.

I felt the hands on my hips and one went towards my core while the other went to knead my ass softly. My mind was paying attention to the hand that was going slowly towards my now dripping core. I felt a finger on my clit and I pretended to squirm tiredly which only made the friction that I desired. I made the moan sound as tired as I could and I stayed still when he hissed. "Jesus she's soaked!" He then moved his finger into my slit and I made my eyes flutter.

I decided to play the 'I just woke up' card and I looked around confused. "Edward what are you…oh my god!" I moaned in a whisper as his finger slid into my core. My hands went around his neck and into his sexy bronze hair.

I felt myself coming to the edge quickly and Edward was looking at me with awe. Crying out Edward's name, my eyes shut tightly and my mouth formed a small 'o' as I fell over the edge. He let me ride out my orgasm and I smiled lazily with my eyes still closed. "Good morning, love." He said while planting a sweet kiss on my cheek.

I made a show of stretching and I opened my eyes to look at him. "No, I think it was more of a great morning." I said while getting closer to him and kissing him lightly on his lips. As soon as the kiss was starting to get out of hand I pulled away and looked at the clock.

"Shit!" I said as I noticed what time it was. I rushed off of the bed and I was halfway to the door when I noticed I had no clothes on. I grabbed my robe from my dresser and I threw it on and ran out of the door; closing it on my way out.

I had forgotten that my sisters got super cranky if they don't eat at least twice a day. I started ripping out pots and pans and getting out materials for a good dinner. I decided to go with spaghetti with garlic bread on the side with an Italian love cake for our occasion. I was darting around the kitchen quickly to get all of the necessary ingredients.

Within 45 minutes, I was able to get everything done and I was literally starting to salivate to eat my food. I walked back over to where our rooms were and I started with mine. I was about to go into my room when I heard the sounds of male pleasure and I knew that I should save him for last. I tiptoed away as quickly as I could and I giggled quietly. _Oops, I forgot what I did to him. _I walked over to Ali's door and I knocked quietly. "Hey Ali, I'm sorry I forgot about lunch and dinner, I fell asleep. But, I did make dinner with a desert." I said with a smile when I heard movement from Rose's room as well as Ali's.

I walked over to my room with loud footsteps so Edward could get cleaned up. I opened the door slowly to see Edward sitting on my bed trembling slightly with a pleasured look on his face. _He must have just finished up. _I hid my smirk as best I could and I pointed my thumb in the direction of the kitchen. "I just made dinner and dessert if you're up for eating."

"Uh, yeah I'll be there. I just need to go to the bathroom first." He said with a husky voice that made me shiver. I noticed he was under the sheets and his hand was close to his groin. _Yeah he better not have got any on my sheets. _He didn't move when I waited in the door and I realized he didn't want me to notice. I turned on my heel quickly causing my robe to move and show a lot of my thigh.

I walked out and I closed the door behind me. Rose and Ali were setting the table when I got to the kitchen and the guys were sitting at the table with hungry expressions. I rolled my eyes and I started serving the spaghetti and garlic bread. All of the plates were served when Edward came out and sat down with the same expressions as his brothers. I brought the cake over with a knife and I sat down. "You may eat." My fork was already in my hands when I said this.

We were all tearing into our dinner and everyone was complimenting my food. We finished in record time and everyone took seconds. "Now onto a desert, I decided to make an Italian love cake for today's revelation." I cut relatively big pieces and I gave everyone a piece. We ended up eating the whole thing as well and I secretly noticed that Edward was staring at me while I was eating it.

We all finished our dinner and I decided to put the dishes in the dishwasher because I was lazy. We all decided to sit in the living room and get to know each other more. We played games like 20 questions and just asked whatever questions came to mind. Like for instance, I didn't know that Edward loved the color blue. I knew that we got to know each other a lot better and we had fun.

At about 11 pm, Edward's phone rang and he looked at the name and frowned. "Cosa vuoi?" he said impatiently. He listened carefully and his face became even angrier by the second. He was listening quietly for a couple of seconds before he exploded.

"Come diavolo è successo? Ho pensato che ho detto guardare fuori per quel figlio di puttana." He said in that authoritative voice but I was too concerned to be affected…much. He listened to the person on the other end for a few minutes and he exploded again.

"Il cazzo no! Abbiamo appena iniziato la nostra vacanza e non possiamo fermare tutto che stiamo facendo e tornare indietro!" He spat into the phone. _No bad Bella, you cannot get turned on right now, he might be leaving for Christ's sake!_

He listened with anger very evident on his face and then his face ultimately fell and disappointment was the main emotion. "Sì. A presto papà." He hung up the phone and we were all looking at him expectantly.

He ran his hands through his hair and he was looking angry again. "We had another problem with Aro. He interfered with another coke shipment and he actually got it this time. We lost Vick in the whole thing but they got majority of them before more came and they had to abandon it or else they all would have gotten killed. Now dad wants us to go back to New York to get some action plans going." He said with his hand on the bridge of his nose.

Me and my sisters immediately jumped up and we were pacing together like caged animals. "Que faisons-nous? Nous savons qu'ils ont à gérer cela, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils partent." Rose said with a very sad and angry look on her face.

Alice was pulling on the strands of her hair with an angry and frustrated look. "Je ne peux pas laisser mon Jazzy laisser sans moi. Je l'aime trop pour le laisser partir maintenant." She was so close to crying and I could tell.

Me, I was feeling all of our emotions combined. My hands were tugging through my hair and there were tears in my eyes that were threatening to fall. I had an idea that had me stopping and looking at my sisters who had stopped when I did. "Que diriez-vous que nous venons de passer avec eux?" Their eyes had a hopeful look to them and we turned to the guys and we started to tell them about our idea.

_**Soo…how did I do? How have you been? Do you guys hate me for the longest wait yet? These are just a few questions running through my head right now. **_

_**But I really want to apologize for my long wait and I will be updating Paws soon, if not tomorrow. Please leave a review, I would like to get up to at least 60 if possible.**_

**TRANSLATIONS**

**What do you want? -** **Cosa vuoi?**

**How the hell did that happen? I thought I said watch out for that fucker. - **_**Come diavolo è successo? Ho pensato che ho detto guardare fuori per quel figlio di puttana.**_

**The fuck no! We just started our vacation and we can't just stop everything we are doing and come back! - Il cazzo no! Abbiamo appena iniziato la nostra vacanza e non possiamo fermare tutto che stiamo facendo e tornare indietro!**

**Yes. See you soon dad. - Sì. A presto papà.**

**What do we do? We know that they have to handle this, but I don't want them to leave. - **_**Que faisons-nous? Nous savons qu'ils ont à gérer cela, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils partent.**_

**I can't let my Jazzy leave without me. I love him too much to let him go now. - **_**Je ne peux pas laisser mon Jazzy laisser sans moi. Je l'aime trop pour le laisser partir maintenant.**_

**How about we just go with them? - **_**Que diriez-vous que nous venons de passer avec eux?**_

**IMPORTANT:**

_**I know that the beginning of this chapter is probably weird because Bella was pleasuring Edward in his sleep and…I don't know where that came from. I was just typing and this came to me. She basically molested him while he was asleep, is what's going through your head. BUT, they both did it…sort of. And as long as they are okay with it ( which they are ) then nothing is wrong. **_

_**I apologize to those I may have offended or weirded out by writing that. **_

_**-Lots of Love, MissRainbow13**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yeah, yeah. Puppies, kittens, rainbows shooting out of unicorns asses…IM BACK! I am starting this chapter at 12:33 AM and I am sleepy and tired. I just had to update at least one fic on Saturday…it's Sunday but that's beside the point! It has been a long two weeks and I just couldn't sta away for too long. I will say sorry in advance because this chapter may be a little short. I fell asleep so now this chapter will be posted on Sunday. :C**_

_**WARNING: **__**Rated M for the two L's.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**No matter how much I wish I did *sigh* I do not own twilight.**_

**Chapter 11**

_**BPOV**_

"I just had the best idea ever!" I yelled at them in my excitement. The guys all looked at us and they sat as waited for my news. I took a deep breath and my sisters had the same excited smile as I did.

"We could just go with you back to New York and we will all be happy." I made a rainbow motion with my hands as we looked at them hopefully. They looked thoughtful and they seemed to have an unspoken conversation. Their eyes widened and they looked at us with terror.

Jasper's voice was shaky when he answered. "What if the threat was to come to where we were and you girls were there?" He was looking at Alice frantically and I would have awed if I wasn't too scared. _He will be a good husband to my sister. _

Rose stepped up and the bitch brow was set firmly in place. "Oh, did you think that they could somehow find out about us and get us here if we were to get ambushed by an army of those fuckers. Sure we have men who would give their lives for us, but what if they got passed all of that and they were to take us for hostage or even worse…" she let her sentence hang in the air and even I shuddered at the thought of being taken away from Edward permanently.

They changed their mind pretty quickly when we had Ali start the water works and sobbed to Jasper about not being able to handle the thought of her being taken away from her Jazzy. _Add in very romantic mental awe. _He was very insistent that we come along after that. It didn't take a lot of convincing at all for them to agree after that. The guys were basically packing our bags for us.

In actuality they didn't need to do any packing at all. My sisters and I always had a business bag ready and packed when we had to take care of things first hand. We grabbed our bags and put on proper clothing for travel and we waited in the living room for them to realize we weren't moving. They looked at us with a 'what the fuck' face and we motioned to our already packed suitcases.

"We laid your clothes out on the respective beds and we are waiting on you guys." Ali said while flickering through channels until she found something about fashion. They came out about five minutes later and we were ready to get this show on the road when Ali squealed.

"OMG Rose, look at that dress! I am definitely taking the card with me to do some shopping in New York." She quickly sprinted off and was back in a few seconds.

I sighed and shook my head at my sister. "I could have sworn that Seth said that we were only supposed to use that card for emergencies." I instantly regretted saying this as it came out of my mouth. She looked at me like I had grown a fourth head and she gasped dramatically.

"Isabella Marie Swan, have I taught you nothing?! This is not just any emergency, it is a fuckin' fashion emergency. That dress was too sexy to be legal and I will not live another day without having it." I knew that I wasn't going to win that argument so I just put my hands up in surrender.

I heard Emmett clear his throat and we looked at him. "Are we leaving now or…" he trailed off and pointed towards the door. _Curse Alice for making us get off of the task at hand. _I sighed and I motioned for them to lead the way.

They insisted on carrying our luggage which probably weighed as much as them; I was stunned and a little turned on when Edward didn't even show that it was heavy on his face. We walked out of the apartment and Rose made sure to lock up. Her words were something like 'I don't want any of these bitches trying to steal any of our shit'. I chuckled at her and I looked towards their car.

"Um, not to be a downer or anything but how are we all going to fit in that car. Last time I checked it was six of us and five seats in that car." I said using my fingers for emphasis. Edward smirked at me as they were putting our luggage in the trunk with theirs. He walked around the car and over to me.

"Well then I guess someone will have to sit on the others lap." He whispered in my ear. He got me all hot and bothered and I decided to play with him.

"Okay Rose or Ali, who wants to sit on my lap?" I said with a huge smile on my face. Ali smirked and she raised her hand and started jumping. I looked back at Edward and he had a smidge of shock on his face. Jasper got in the front passenger seat and that left Rose, Ali, Emmett and me in the back. Edward got in the driver's seat and he gave me a disapproving look and I just shrugged. We buckled up and we were on our way to the airport.

When we got there I thought we were going to go on a regular plane to New York but the guys lead us away from the main entrance and towards the back. My sisters and I gasped when we saw a beautiful black and white private jet. It had Cullen on the side and I knew we would be getting on it. I started bouncing in my seat with Ali still on my lap. "Ooh, can I fly it please?" I was pleading excitedly. I got three incredulous looks from the guys. _Did I not tell them I could fly an aircraft? _

We got out and the guys talked to some security guard and some people started coming out and getting our luggage. We got on the jet and it looked nothing like I expected. It had a kitchen a few feet away when you walked in and I think I could see bedrooms. "Wow, you know how to fly in style." Rose wolf whistled after she said that.

Emmett looked a little cocky and I rolled my eyes. "Come on girls we have to take a tour." I said while pulling on my sisters hands. They followed willingly and we explored the rooms and the amazing kitchen. We actually found the plane seats the guys were already there. We all started walking towards our own seats when we all got pulled down onto a lap.

"Nope, not one of us got to have you on our laps in the car so we get to now." Emmett said while putting on the seatbelt around Rose and himself. I saw Rose raise a bitch brow at me and Ali and I knew that she was going to say something smart.

"Oh I think you've had me on your lap enough these past couple of days." She made a show of rubbing on his lap. He made a choking sound and the rest of us laughed at their display. The pilot said that we were taking off and we were on our way.

At some point during the flight my sisters and their soon to be mirati went to the rooms to 'sleep'. We were dozing off when Edward tried to get more comfortable in the seat. He must have forgotten I was on his lap, or he forgot there was a seatbelt. I don't really care what he forgot about, that friction was delicious.

"One minute just one minute without something sexual happening is impossible for us isn't it?" I said while leaning my head on his shoulder. He hummed and he did it again.

"Oops, I just can't get comfortable." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I knew he was playing with me. I decided to fix this for him. I unbuckled the seatbelt and I got in the seat next to him.

"There, now you can get comfortable without me interfering." I said with a smile. I heard him trying to come up with ways to get me back to him and I laughed quietly as to not 'wake up' anyone.

"I was completely comfortable with you on my lap you know. I just liked being close to you, I apologize if my actions annoyed you." I looked over to him and he had those sparkling emerald eyes and his face showed actual sadness. He just looked so…so, fuckable. My hands wrapped around his head and I pulled his face close to mine and kissed him hard on the lips.

It was a bit uncomfortable leaning over the seat's arm. Edward read my mind when he pulled me out of my seat and onto his lap again. I pushed my body as close as I could to his and I moaned lowly at our closeness. "Why do you have to look so fuckin' adorable." I said in between kisses. He moved down to my neck and he thrust upwards.

"You know adorable isn't that much of a turn on, but if it gets me this then I will gladly be adorable anytime you want me to." He continued his thrusting and he was working me into a frenzy. _This was going to be my best flight ever. _


End file.
